Recordando nuestra vida
by Hikari Umino
Summary: Kakashi esta esperando a su primogénito y durante sus últimos meses de embarazo recuerda como comenzó su historia con Iruka. Irukaka, omegaverse. Kakashi omega, Iruka alfa.
1. Chapter 1

El papeleo era más llevadero con toda la ayuda que estaba teniendo.

Iruka está a cargo de la clasificación de misiones.

Mientras que Shikamaru dispone a quien le corresponde cada una.

Tsunade mantiene todo a raya mientras se encarga de él.

Puede estar tranquilo con el escuadrón AMBU ya que Sai está al frente mientras que Yamato se encarga de la vigilancia de Orochimaru.

El consejo había Sido completamente renovado y no existen trabas para poder seguir a delante en su estado actual.

Además estaba completamente seguro.

Por qué un AMBU particularmente fuerte se encargaba de su protección personal, y Kakashi estaba seguro de poner su vida en las manos de Naruto.

Todo va tranquilo y en calma.

Al menos eso es lo que se muestra.

Kakashi está al mando de la aldea, desde el fin de la cuarta guerra Shinobi.

Cómo rokudaime siempre se mantuvo firme y devoto.

A pesar de ser un Omega, a nadie le pareció que fuera realmente un impedimento.

Después de todo se trata del ninja más poderoso de Konoha ( a parte de Naruto) que tenía la aptitud y la capacidad para ser nombrado Hokage.

Era una decisión tomada por Tsunade, ella había decidido retirarse y lo nombro su sucesor.

Kakashi lo acepto sabiendo que en el momento en el que Naruto esté preparado sería el siguiente Hokage

Durante los dos primeros años todo fue normal.

Hasta que A el raikage intentó pedirlo en matrimonio.

************** Flash back ***************

Una cumbre entre Kages en la aldea de la hoja término de manera tranquila, todos los Kages se encontraban prácticamente saludando para salir de la habitación donde estaban reunidos.

Al parecer, el raikage vio perfecta la ocasión para anunciar su idea.

_ Hokage, frente a los Kages y a su consejo… me gustaría hacerle una petición.

Anuncio A, y Kakashi lo observó inquieto.

Tenía la sensación de que el raikage estaba buscándolo.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo que noto su interés personal hacia él.

Y temía que haya elegido ese momento para proponer algo estúpido.

A ojos de Kakashi, ese alfa representaba todo lo que él odiaba en un compañero…

Pero a ojos del raikage, el peli plata tenía todo lo que un Omega debía tener para ser merecedor de su afecto.

_ eh visto durante el tiempo que lo conozco, la clase de persona que es.

Es un ninja excepcional, un guerrero notable y un gran líder.

Todas las etapas en la que lo eh visto me han agradado y quisiera seguir conociendo más de usted

Pero me gustaría hacer incapié en que sepa que no solo siempre lo he admirado, sino que también me parece la clase de omega perfecto para formar una familia.

Acabo diciendo eso, sin siquiera tartamudear, como si estuviera plenamente seguro de que lo que estaba por decir traería algo positivo.

Pero incluso Mei, la actual mizukage parecía notar la aversión del actual Hokage.

_ me honra lo que dice raikage pero…

Fue interrumpido antes de poder decir más.

El raikage se acercó a él y se arrodilló.

Extendió su mano y pregunto sin el menor tono romántico ( cosa que a Kakashi incluso le pareció insultante) y con un tono solemne

_ Hokage, Kakashi Hatake… para mí sería un gran honor el poder márcalo como mi pareja, por qué lo considero un omega completo y fuerte.

Acepta usted que yo sea su alfa?

El tsuchikage se golpeó la frente de vergüenza, como alfa sabía que la arrogancia del raikage era su perdición en esa propuesta.

El Kazekage se sentía insultado, como líder y como Omega al escuchar las razones por la que Kakashi había Sido su elección.

Y la mizukage tenía más o menos la misma opinión que ambos, como la única beta del grupo, incluso podía notar lo estúpido que se mostraba el poderoso A.

Kakashi por su lado se calmó internamente y decidió que era el momento perfecto para poder matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

_ lamento no acceder a su petición… raikage Sama, no me es posible poder aceptar.

El raikage se levantó incrédulo.

Había creído que durante todo el tiempo que había tratado con el Hokage, había logrado un cortejo adecuado.

Por lo que, no entendía que había fallado o por qué estaba siendo rechazado.

_ Hokage Sama… por qué me rechaza usted?.

Pregunto con calma

Kakashi lo miro serio y habló tranquilo, aprovechando la presencia de su consejo y de los Kages de las cinco aldeas ( junto a sus propios consejeros).

_ por qué yo estoy emparejado hace mucho tiempo…

Quiso agregar que su proposición también era muy pretenciosa y típica de un alfa creído y orgulloso pero prefirió admirar los rostros asombrados que incluso su consejo puso.

_ Hokage Sama, eso es cierto?

Pregunto la anciana koharu.

Y Himura estaba helado por la noticia y la mirada de odio de parte del raikage ( al cual le había asegurado que su unión sería muy bien vista por las aldeas y la alianza Shinobi)

_ por supuesto, por qué mentiría en algo así?

Pregunto aburrido Kakashi, notando la expectación de parte de los presentes.

_ exigimos saber quién es y ver su marca entonces!

Demandó Himura y cuando estuvo a dos pasos de tocarlo su mano fue detenida por el AMBU personal del Hokage

_ yo no haría eso dattebayo…

Debería reprenderlo después, desde que Naruto está a cargo de la protección del Hokage, debería haber aprendido a dejar de lado su muletilla.

Noto de inmediato como su concejo se calmó al ver al guardian del rokudaime y prefirieron ser cautelosos

_ zorro, déjalo y por favor ve a buscar a mi esposo… creo que es hora de que todos lo sepan…

El AMBU obedeció de inmediato y Kakashi tomo asiento, todos los presentes lo imitaron, al ver que eso se extendería más.

_ primero quiero saber por qué mi consejo alentaba al raikage a una propuesta matrimonial.

_ el vino a nosotros comunicándonos que estaba interesado en usted, y al creer que es un Omega libre no vimos objeción a eso…

Le informo altanero Himura

_ además, usted es un Omega, y merece un alfa que le dé herederos

_ después de todos también es el último Hatake.

Kakashi observaba con enojo a los ancianos.

Shikamaru parecía incrédulo ante eso y esto le parecía una ventaja para él

_ aunque no lo crean tengo un alfa digno, y si no he tenido hijos es por qué no quiero y él no me obliga a nada. Acaso debo traer un heredero solo por qué ustedes lo dicen?

_ no por qué nosotros lo decimos, es una obligación como líder de la aldea que tú tengas desendientes…

Refutó koharu.

Kakashi sonrió internamente, no por nada era considerado un genio.

_ y dónde está escrita esa ley?

_ koharu quiere decir que es una ley no estipulada…

Alegó Himura..

_ que yo sepa, Tsunade no ha tenido herederos…

Opinó el Kazekage molesto al ver la presión que estaba teniendo el Hokage.

Pero también sabía que cada aldea tenía sus propias normas.

_ no ( contesto molesto Himura) ella no quiso tener herederos, ya que no considero jamás encontrar a un Omega.

_ pero el clan Hatake está en extinción, y que usted traiga herederos sería un impulso para salir de ese estado…

Mencionó koharu.

Kakashi la miro con el señor fruncido

_ solo si ustedes aceptan dejar el consejo, yo tendría hijos…

Les dijo, si era tan vital para ellos que los Hatake siguieran en la aldea debían aceptar.

_ además considero un insulto que ustedes sean parte de mi concejo, actuando a mi espalda y solo pensando en lo que a ustedes le parece bien. Sus consejos solo sirven para beneficio de pocos y sus ideas son tan anticuadas como sus ropas… el mundo ninja a avanzado, y su opinión sobre asuntos de alfas y omegas es despreciable.

Si yo me uniera a el actual raikage, tendría que abandonar la aldea, solo porque soy Omega.

Cómo tal no tengo voz ni voto ante un líder y tendría que suceder a Naruto a quien creen que pueden dominar más fácil que a Tsunade o a mi, pero se equivocan…

Kakashi guardo silencio cuando escucho la puerta.

Todos miraron en dirección a ella.

Iruka umino apareció con una serie de papeles y Himura lo reprendió de inmediato.

_ umino sensei, este no es momento para traer ningún tipo de documento para el Hokage!

Kakashi río internamente y le guiño el ojo.

Iruka observó su papeleo y sonrió.

_ esto, solo son exámenes de mis alumnos

_ y por qué los trae aquí?

Al parecer, Himura planeaba descargar su ira y frustración con el maestro de academia, pero este fue más rápido.

_ con su debido respeto, Kakashi me mandó a llamar.

_ ¿en qué momento?

Pregunto confundido.

Pero si él estaba confundido, el resto de las personas dentro de esa habitación no.

Y el Kazekage sonrió al ver la diversion que tenía el Hokage con eso.

Al parecer el único que no lo veía era el consejero.

_ Himura San, Iruka Umino es mi esposo…

Comento Kakashi y el consejero abrió enormemente los ojos.

Koharu también estaba sorprendida.

No no podía creer que ese alfa de baja categoría sea la pareja del actual Hokage.

No lograba encontrar, nada extraordinario en él.

Era corriente a sus ojos y como Omega también lo veía con mala cara.

Ya que un maestro de escuela no podría ser jamás visto cómo buen prospecto para una omega ninja… tal vez para alguna aldeana si, pero para el Hokage!

Koharu salió de su escudriñó cuando escuchó la pregunta de Mei.

_ Hokage Sama, hace cuánto tiempo están juntos?

Kakashi observó a Iruka y se rasco la nuca.

Iruka parecía esperar la respuesta exacta y la vez sabía que Kakashi no tenía en mente el número correcto.

_ bastante tiempo… yo tenía 15 años

Dijo riendo nervioso, sabía que había asombrado a los presentes pero Iruka seguía esperando el número.

_ cuantos años Kakashi…

Insistió Iruka y Kakashi comenzó a hacer números.

_ emmm 18?

Iruka río, mientras todos quedaron boquiabiertos

Era imposible que con casi 20 años juntos, una pareja alfa omega no haya tenido descendientes.

Himura saco una conclusión caso de inmediato

_ entonces usted no le puede dar hijos a su omega…

Kakashi lo miro furioso, una cosa que quieran pasarse de listos con él y otra muy distinta era que quieran hacer quedar mal a su pareja.

Iba a decirle algo por el estilo, pero Iruka lo freno.

_ Himura San, usted alguna vez fue joven… me imagino que a la hora de elegir pareja fue cauteloso verdad?

_ la verdad es que en nuestra época, no teníamos muchas elecciones. Si un omega entraba en celo uno no podía evitar querer tomarlo…

_ bueno, no puedo refutar a eso… a nosotros hace 18 años nos pasó algo por el estilo. Pero dígame… qué pasó después?

Iruka se había sentado en uno de los lugares vacíos de la sala.

Donde todos los presentes escuchaba sin interrumpir, sentían que estaban en medio de un cambio significativo para el Hokage y no querían perdérselo.

A por su lado, se sentía avergonzado por haber estado pretendiendo al Omega de alguien.

Y aunque allá parecer su concejo no lo veía como apto, él pudo apreciar el motivo por el cual al Hokage le agradaba su alfa.

_¿ a qué se refiere con después?

_ usted simplemente comenzó a convivir con su omega… y luego tuvieron que tener hijos, me imagino

_ por supuesto, es lo que se espera de una unión.

Iruka sonrió y negó con la cabeza

_ bien, eso es lo que se espera. Pero Kakashi me pidió que le permitiera ser un Omega con decisión propia y jamás visto algo malo en esa petición. .

_ pero eso está mal visto! Incluso han evitado tener hijos?

Preguntó horrorizada koharu.

_ Kakashi no quiere ser padre aún, por qué iba yo a imponerle un hijo?

Pregunto enojado.

Todos creyeron haber oído mal.

Ese alfa era el sueño de cualquier omega, un alfa que no impone y respeta decisiones de su pareja era una especie de sueño idealizado que se creía que no existía.

_ a que edad usted marco a este omega.

Preguntó ya altanero Himura. Como si olvidara que ese omega era el actual Hokage y se estuviera hablando de una unión mal hecha ( que aunque así fuera, seguía siendo una unión inquebrantable) y él debía encontrar la falla en esa unión

_ yo tenía doce años, fue prácticamente inevitable tal y como habrá Sido su propia unión…

Le sugirió, y por supuesto.

El 75% de las uniones alfa omega se realizaban de manera involuntaria.

Era algo que aunque pasará el tiempo no se podía cambiar.

_ pero usted era muy joven…

Quiso acotar algo más pero el raikage lo freno molesto de ver lo mucho que se podía hostigar una pareja.

_ es una edad normal… al menos en casi todo el mundo las parejas involuntarias se forman entre los primeros celos de un Omega y los primeros de un alfa…

_ exactamente por ese motivo muchas parejas tienden a estar en un mismo equipo, o al menos estuvieron haciendo equipo…

Acotó Mei, conociendo muy bien las estadísticas.

_ además la edad deja de ser un problema cuando ambos están unidos… y al parecer ellos lo han mantenido muy bien durante casi dos décadas

Opinó molesto el Kazekage.

Y por último el tsuchikage termino.

_ una pareja que ha dedicado su vida a su aldea no debería ser cuestionada.

No entiendo cuál es su molestia, pero opinó que ni usted ni la antigua consejera koharu deben seguir en ese puesto.

Una larga discusión comenzó a partir de ese momento.

Iruka tuvo que exponer la marca que Le había dejado a su pareja como prueba de su unión.

El raikage pidió disculpas sinceramente y Kakashi despidió a su concejo

Solo dejando a Shikamaru Nara y los líderes de los clanes como su nuevo concejo.

La reunión termino ahí, pero los problemas no.

La aldea se enteró del matrimonio de Iruka y aunque se comenzó a cuestionar el por qué lo ocultaron, fue Naruto quien salió es su defensa.

Cualquier duda fue disuelta cuando el mismo cuestionó el por qué los criticaban?

Solo el Daimyo autorizó la extracción de los antiguos concejales.

Pero en el acuerdo la condición de que el Hokage debía traer herederos fue fijada.

************ End flash back **********

Tal vez Iruka jamás lo forzaria a tener Hijos, al menos esa fue su promesa cuando se unieron.

Pero al parecer si existía una ley que obligaba a una pareja Shinobi a tener hijos al menos después de una década de estar casados.

Al menos la marca era una especie de casamiento biológico inquebrantable, por lo que se consideraba la cuenta después de dicha unión.

Y realmente era conocido que desde que un alfa y un Omega están en la edad correcta, puede pasar el hecho de que la naturaleza los lleve al camino de la unión, y no existe supresores que puedan evitar dicha unión cuando son destinados

Por lo que, Kakashi e Iruka jamás cuestionaron su unión o su edad.

Al parecer, tampoco hubieran Sido juzgados.

Pero tanto Kakashi como Iruka sabían que serían obligados a tener familia.

Y eso era algo que venían postergando hacía años.

Tal vez había llegado el momento.

Después de todo Kakashi ya estaba entrando a sus 34 años.

Era una edad buena para tener hijos.

Al menos eso le aseguro Tsunade.

Ahora estaba ya de siete meses y después de una organización para el mando de la aldea, todo se vio normal y tranquilo.

Al menos eso es lo que veía Kakashi.

Cuando camina por la aldea todos en con júbilo su estado.

Cómo si se hubiera pactado que nadie cuestionaría el cómo fue la unión prematura de ambos y nadie estuviera diciendo que Iruka no era digno de él

A Kakashi le queda cada vez menos tiempo para recibir a su bebé, y al parecer ese estado lo pone nostálgico.

Ya que no hay día que no recuerde alguna cosa que haya vivido junto a Iruka durante toda su vida.

##############################

Bueno.

Este es el primer capítulo.

No dice mucho, es más que nada una introducción a la historia.

Pero será contada mientras que Kakashi atraviesa el último trimestre de embarazo y se basará en sus recuerdos y también en los de Iruka.

El capítulo siguiente será el punto de vista de Iruka y luego el de Kakashi en cuanto a cómo fue su unión.

Espero que les halla gustado


	2. Chapter 2

Su vientre abultado se veía adorable.

Al menos eso pensaba Iruka.

Ver la tranquilidad en el rostro de Kakashi siempre lo animé.

Debía admitir que muy en lo profundo tenía tanto miedo como Kakashi del qué pasar ahora que serían padres.

Pero también debes admitir que siempre quiso verlo así.

No sufriendo hinchazón en los tobillos.

Pero si embarazado.

Primero creyó que nunca iban a llegar a tener hijos propios, al principio era la esperanza pero con el paso de los años esa idea era cada vez más lejana.

Y aunque su alfa interno siempre gruñía molesto por no ver que su omega le diera algo tan básico como un hijo, Iruka había aprendido un dominar esa parte de sí mismo para que el kakashi de sintiera siempre a gusto con él ... aunque el rostro del peli plata no cambiara cuando la afirmaba que estaba bien así que no tenía problemas

Y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, pudo ver varias expresiones diferentes en su rostro a causa de lo que le estaba sintiendo bebé.

A veces se lo veía abstraído, y otras alegre ...

Con angustia o lleno de entusiasmo y un brillo de felicidad que le encantaba.

Lo dulce es llamaba como si fuera un imán, y eso era algo que vino directamente con el embarazo y que, Kakashi nunca fue muy amante de lo dulce.

Al parecer las moras también.

La gran variedad de comida que el pellejo de plata tiene un diario que no tiene nada que ver con el tipo de dieta estricta que siempre llevo.

El dormir ya se había vuelto incómodo pero a la vez necesario.

Al principio, todavía no se puede llegar a dormir casi todo el día y ahora le costaba mantener un ritmo constante de sueño.

El bebé se mueve tanto que Kakashi se muestra exhausto.

Podía sentirlo como si no estuvieras aquí (al menos eso afirmaba Kakashi)

Iruka siempre se burlaba diciendo que esta exagerando.

Pero Kakashi advirtió que no sabía lo que estaba pensando que tenía en su interior por lo que no podía opinar.

Y el moreno prefirió morir antes de contradecir a su amor por algo tan difícil de comprender por él, que realmente no tenía idea de lo que era llevar a cabo un bebé y lo mejor era creer en su palabra.

Iruka podía notar lo mucho que cambió la personalidad tranquila y calculadora en ese momento.

Pero sabía que tenía razón.

Él no tenía idea de que se sentía por lo que el único que podía hacer era apoyarlo.

Cómo en ese momento que Kakashi estaba literalmente echado en la cama.

Con el agotamiento marcado en su rostro, sus brazos extendidos a los costados y los pies sostenidos por él mismo.

Hacer un masaje en los pies era lo mínimo que podía hacer

Además, en ese momento podía envolverlo en su aromaluego paz.

Una costumbre natural entre su alma y su cuerpo, es la de poder calmarlo solo con su presencia.

Kakashi estaba siendo por primera vez en un sentido en todo el sentido de la palabra ... uno que dejaba que su alfa lo envolviera con su aroma y que le dejara relajarlo.

Esto es algo que antes era una perdida de tiempo, por lo que Kakashi terminaba dándose un baño y salía con el olor a su edad en el pasado.

En ese entonces Iruka se tragaba a su orgullo y se iba a su trabajo pensando en lo fuerte que era su omega.

En qué no era necesario marcarlo con su aroma para que todos lo vean que tenía un alfa que lo protegiera, porque así lo tuvieran decidido y Kakashi siempre tuvo la fuerza necesaria para poder defenderse solo.

Era bastante molesto pero todo el tiempo que reprimió esa molestia estaba siendo recompensada con esta nueva libertad de la que disfrutaba de su relación.

"tal parece que tu hijo quiere salir haciendo un agujero en el vientre ..."

Le dijo Kakashi con la voz más aburrida que le salía, y con el agotamiento marcado en el tono.

Sacando a Iruka de sus divagaciones.

Este río ya la vez se sorprendió al poder notar las oleadas que se generó en el vientre generado por las patadas que lanzaba el bebé desde dentro.

"Quiere salir a entrenar con su padre ..."

Mencionó que Iruka feliz, y colocó su mano sabiendo que se calmaría.

"y sabe desde que tú mandas la raya, como a todos tus alumnos"

Suspiró aliviado Kakashi.

Siempre que su hijo se movió de esa manera era imposible que se calmara y pudiese sentir como su interior sufría una especie de shock momento cuando el bebé parecía estar girando o pateando o estirándose, era realmente inconformidad y extraño ahora que estaba tan grande en eso Interior y generalmente se puede mover por las horas y aunque Kakashi le hablara o intentará cantarle se calmaba. Nada de lo que se logró que el bebé se quede quieto a menos que Iruka haga acto de presencia y lo toqué; las caricias de Iruka lo detenían de inmediato y si comenzaba a hablarle era mejor.

Era como un bálsamo de tranquilidad para él y su hijo.

Siempre fue así, el único que logró que Kakashi bajó sus defensas al punto de rendirse a la era de Iruka.

Lo amaba por eso, y al parecer su hijo también amaba eso de su padre.

"Soy una niña linda"

Aseguraba Iruka feliz.

No sabía si alfa, beta u Omega pero estaba seguro de que sería una femenina.

Su instinto se lo gritaba

"no se dejó ver en la ecografía, ser niño y su nombre será Ryu"

Dijo más que seguro el peli plata. Iruka sonrió negandolo.

"lo lamento Kakashi pero es una niña y su nombre es Keyko"

"Me gusta Keyko si es niña, pero sea Ryu"

"le pondrás dragón a tu hijo?"

"Oye, mi padre me puso espantapájaros y yo no me eh quejado jamás. ¿Por qué no puedo ponerle dragón al mío?"

Iruka río con ganas ahora, la lógica de Kakashi no estaba en su auge y no tenía tiempo pensando en claridad.

Pero le agradaba, por qué también lo veía vulnerable y sentía que estaba protegido. Jamás en su vida juntos había salvado, porque siempre estaba conciente de la diferencia en sus niveles de fuerza.

Pero verlo así también, sin duda, los ánimos para poder afrontar los prejuicios que existían.

"me gusta Ryu si es niño ... pero lamentablemente soy una niña y fin de la discusión".

Kakashi sonrió y se rindió ante eso. Realmente estaba preocupado por el hecho de que su madre tenía ese dominio con el, y era el único alfa en el mundo que podía decirle estoy el acataría.

Tal vez Iruka no era el mundo más fuerte del mundo, pero sí tenía la autoridad ... lamentablemente el resto de la aldea no lo veía así.

Pero Kakashi siempre vio la autoridad nata en él.

La presenció desde el principio, desde entonces Iruka comenzó a hacer un buen uso de ella.

Cuando se hizo instructor de la academia, se notó más que nunca su naturaleza.

Iruka fue inteligente en aplicar su naturaleza en el lugar debido.

Un lugar lleno de niños revoltosos no era fácil.

Tratar de llevar a cabo una clase con pequeños omegas y las etapas en el crecimiento era complicado y más si agregamos a los pequeños al igual que intentan llegar desde tan temprano.

Kakashi desde un principio que había dicho que no quería hijos, al menos no en ese entonces.

Por eso se alegró cuando Iruka resolvió la necesidad de niños criar siendo maestro.

La fuerza que siempre ha sido la única y la perseverancia que se ha enfrentado a esos alumnos revoltosos.

Que para su mala suerte nunca fue contra Iruka y este es el maestro con más títulos de alumnos tratados.

No todos los maestros lograron que sus estudiantes estuvieran graduados, muchos de ellos van cambiando en las etapas de sus alumnos que llegan a un momento en el que no pueden controlarlos.

Pero Iruka siempre mantuvo el ritmo de una misma clase desde el inicio hasta la graduación.

Hoy en día muchos de los alumnos que Iruka ha tenido una jounin, chunin y ya otra tanda de genin.

Ellos siempre sobresalieron por su poder, pero más sobre los valores que tenían.

Iruka siempre les inculcó la igualdad y la responsabilidad de las palabras.

Si un alfa de este es un compañero de equipo, este es el mejor momento para confiar en él y luego volver a trabajar en equipo.

Iruka había logrado que desde pequeños hasta donde salgan de la academia se mantengan a sus pares, a las betas y a las omegas por igual.

Porque, nunca sabrán si serán más fuertes que ellos, por lo que debían respetarlos.

Naruto sin duda había Sido el mayor ejemplo en el éxito que tuvo Iruka como maestro.

A pesar de que no logro inculcar todo lo que quería en él, lo había llevado por el buen camino.

Kakashi podía dar fe, que valla a saber dónde había pasado el rubio revoltoso de no ser por la guía correcta.

Un Kakashi le encantaba Iruka.

Todo de él le gustaba. No existe ningún otro alfa en el mundo que contra con su aprobación, todos los cuales sea un defecto físico o en su personalidad que le genere un repudio inmediato.

Pero no su Iruka, el era perfecto

¡Su voz, el tono de su piel, el color de sus ojos ... su cuerpo sin duda, y su cabello!

Diablos de no ser por su cabello tal vez nunca estado estado juntos.

Su complejidad fue magnífica y su personalidad era única.

Y claro estaba el detalle de que ellos eran una pareja de destinatarios.

Esas que se encuentran a tiempo y no después de haberse establecido con otra pareja.

Ellos no tuvieron un encuentro forzado, y la inmadurez que tuvo que hacer para no perder el tiempo en unirse.

********** Flash back ***********

Un AMBU bastante cansado de todo estaba descansando en la copa de un árbol.

Tenía máscara puesta aunque no estaba de servicio en ese momento, prefería estar asi, si con eso evitaba a Gai y sus competencias.

Generalmente lo seguía y terminaba cayendo en alguna de sus extravagantes competencias que siempre ganaba y terminaba viendo cómo Gai se auto castigaba por haber perdido.

Era el único alfa que dejaba que se le acercará lo necesario a su espacio personal y solo era porque sabían que lo respetaba como Shinobi y quería ser tan bueno como él.

Pero en ese momento no deseaba verlo, porque se sentía una escoria.

Hacía poco había enfrentado la muerte.

No la suya, pero si vio como el alma de otra persona abandonaba su cuerpo.

Dejando este mundo gracias a su mano sin poder dar una última palabra.

No pudo ver si era feliz, si estaba triste o si deseaba no estar ahí.

No sabría jamás si tenía una familia que esperaba su regreso.

Solo sabía que se había cruzado en su camino y que sus órdenes eran no dejar testigos y por supuesto que el debía cumplir.

La oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido no lo ayudaba a vivir, la sangre de Rin siempre volvía a sus manos para atormentarlo por haber hecho lo que hizo…

El Sharingan le recordaba a diario que Obito estaba con él, pero no de la manera que quería.

La soledad lo embargaba y eso no lo dejaba ni respirar.

Se sentía un arma sin alma.

Sabia que obedecía órdenes solo por que su cuerpo se negaba a morir…

En ese instante deseaba alegría.

Le gustaría sonreír…

Si, una risa lo ayudaría a salir adelante o al menos eso creía.

Parecía que su mente lo estaba traicionando, porque una risa estruendosa le llegaba a lo lejos.

Su instinto le gruñía, y creía que un calor lo estaba envolviendo.

No presto mucha atención a eso porque esa risa estaba cada vez más cerca.

Un niño que no paraba de reír de repente subió al árbol que estaba frente al que él estaba.

Se tapó la boca obligándose a no producir ruidos aunque Kakashi podía oírlo perfectamente.

Dos hombres civiles estaban corriendo buscando y gritando el nombre del chico.

Iruka…

El niño parecía estar feliz de lo que había hecho y más ahora que había perdido a sus perseguidores.

Pero la sonrisa le duró poco cuando vio al AMBU justo enfrente de él.

Kakashi río internamente cuando vio que el color canela se aclaró cuando creyó que el AMBU iba detrás de él también.

El peli plata estaba feliz de que este pequeño acontecimiento le haya cambiado un poco el humor por lo que decidió divertirse con el niño.

Que le pareció sumamente adorable con esa cicatriz en medio del rostro.

"dime… qué les hiciste para que te estén corriendo." Le preguntó con su tono neutral y a la vez autoritario.

Iruka dudo un poco, pero sabía que no tenía posibilidad ante un AMBU por lo que confesó.

"bueno, ellos siempre dicen que no encuentran las cosas en la oficina de correos, y yo veo siempre que está todo a mano, creo que lo hacen al propósito para poder ver cómo pierdo mi tiempo así que tal vez… yo hice que todo saliera volando de sus estantes con un jutsu y salí corriendo. Ahora tendrán que ordenar todo y cuando vuelva tendrán mi carta lista supongo…"

Iruka no tenía idea de lo que hacía con los pobres nervios del AMBU.

No es que se sintiera molesto por su travesura…

Pero Kakashi estaba inquieto.

Todo su cuerpo le gritaba "mío"

Ese niño lo estaba incomodando… pero no porque no quisiera estar con él, al contrario.

El muchacho en medio de su relato decidió soltarse el cabello y sus feromonas salieron disparadas.

A pesar de su máscara y la máscara AMBU, Kakashi pudo oler claramente lo que el niño enviaba.

Pánico, nervios, diversión y sobre todo alfa!

Ese mocoso al parecer todavía no controlaba sus emociones, o al menos no controlaba lo que enviaba.

Lo normal para un Shinobi alfa es aprender a controlar sus emociones.

Porque sus emociones son enviadas claramente por sus feromonas.

Claro que lo normal era que un genin ya supiera hacerlo.

Y por la banda en la cabeza del chico se suponía que debía poder controlarlo.

Cansado de ese olor ( no por que le disgustara si no por que le estaba gustando) decidió frenar su relató.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso, y deberías controlar tus feromonas…" Le dijo ya más nervioso.

Y trago saliva cuando Iruka le sonrió.

"Claro AMBU San, prometo no volver a hacerles a ellos más nada!" Dijo alegre al ver que solo estaba recibiendo una advertencia.

Pero Kakashi notó la travesura en su aroma, típico de un alfa… eran muy fáciles de leer

"No solo a ellos… también dejaras de hacer travesuras en la aldea! Eres un genin después de todo!" Asombrado por ver esa sonrisa, Kakashi se sintió más atraído…

"como te llamas?" ( Aunque había escuchado su nombre deseaba saber más)

"Iruka Umino… lo siento no lo volveré a hacer, no llamé a mi sensei!"

Ahora Kakashi reía, el miedo claro estaba en esa petición.

Decidió dejarlo libre y volvió a advertirle sobre el control de sus sentimientos.

Iruka le aseguro que le costaba un poco pero si se ponía serio lograba controlar sus estados, o al menos lograba que no se filtraran a través de su aroma.

Más tarde Kakashi en su cama no podía sacar de su mente al genin de gran sonrisa.

Había leído que cuando el cuerpo de alguien gritaba mío de repente era por qué estaba ante su pareja destinada.

No estaba seguro de si era así, y si así fuera no estaba seguro de mostrar su naturaleza ante el genin.

Kakashi era un AMBU, lo mejor entre los ninjas.

Cómo tal, debía camuflar su presencia y parecer que era un objeto más del entorno en el que se encontrara.

Pero antes que eso era un Omega, de por si tenía la ventaja del aroma.

Los omegas libres no eran fáciles de leer a través de su aroma como si lo eran los alfas, ya con eso tenía una ventaja y a la vez no.

Si tan solo se le ocurre que su aroma natural sea libre, está seguro de que tiene una parva de alfas detrás de él. Porque su aroma natural llamaba explícitamente a que un alfa lo que quiera, sobre todo a su edad.

Según Gai, su aroma era dulce y llamativo por eso debía ocultarlo.

Se pregunta qué pensaría Iruka de su aroma.

Casi durante un mes, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza al genio de ojos marrones.

Había logrado conocer los lugares donde solía estar.

Permitir volver a interactuar con el tiempo que buscó una cometa.

Luego de eso no lo vio por casi un mes gracias a una misión de búsqueda que se asignó.

Lamentablemente, durante ese mes se pasa el tiempo pensando en el muchacho.

El era ninja, y como tal, sabía que entre compañeros era muy frecuente que termine en una relación.

El 70% del cuartel AMBU tenía matrimonios establecidos de alfas y omegas.

Kakashi entraba en el 30% que todavía no tenía pareja, pero lo relacionaba con su falta de celo.

Aunque estaba seguro de que le faltaba cada vez menos para llegar a esa etapa de su vida.

Por ley, un omega deber pasar su primer celo sin supresores.

Era lo mejor, o al menos eso decían las ancianas.

Y por eso solo se lo permite a un omega tomar anticonceptivos e inhibidores de olor.

Pero por las dudas, todos los Shinobi tenían una pastilla supresora de celo en su uniforme.

Por si la mala suerte los obliga a tener su calor fuera de la aldea.

Por precaución, Kakashi ya tenía la vivienda cerrada con lo necesario en caso de entrar en calor.

Los primeros calores se danban en un Omega entre los 13 y los 16 años.

Kakashi al tener 15 sabía muy bien que estaba próximo a tenerlo.

Cuando estaba en el equipo siete, creía que Obito terminaría siendo su pareja.

Generalmente un omega de doce años tiende a imaginarse ese tipo de cosas; claro que su compañera tiene más probabilidades de tenerla, aunque fuera beta.

Parecía que Obitio tenía cierto aprecio por ella, pero su corazón era más difícil de creer que en el futuro. Obvio no era problema en relación con él ... por eso de los celos y esas cosas.

Lamentablemente el destino no es el de llegar a eso, y aún pudo haberlo hecho antes que su pedido.

Por qué si, Kakashi sentía en aquel momento que Obito era su alfa ideal, aunque tal vez era porque eran compañeros y era lo más cercano a un alfa decente que se dejaría estar. Y aunque lo negará, su última misión con él lo había dejado prendado al Uchiha, pero como Obito murió en esa misma misión jamás quiso volver a fijarse en un alfa y todos le caían mal y ninguno le atraía de ninguna manera.

Pero la verdad era que Iruka lo hizo reaccionar de una manera muy distinta.

Con el paso del tiempo fue que había comenzado a fijarse en Obito… pero a Iruka solo tuvo que tenerlo enfrente para saber que era SU alfa.

La edad era un problema para el peli plata.

Por qué sabía que le llevaba casi cuatro años al que había escogido.

Es más, si lo hablará con alguien de seguro lo tratarán de abusador o algo por el estilo.

Aunque era normal esa diferencia de edad… pero por lo general era el alfa el que llevaba más años al omega y no al revés

Iruka parecía no darse cuenta de que él era un omega y eso también le molestaba.

Por qué deseaba que conozca su naturaleza y deseaba saber si Iruka también sentiría la necesidad de estar con él.

Su omega interno le hacía pasar malos ratos a causa de él pequeño alfa.

Porque cada vez que lo tenía cerca deseaba rebelarse y a Kakashi le costaba mantener el control de olor ( por lo general blos omegas tienen menos control de su naturaleza que los alfas y por eso no llegaban a altos puestos como Shinobi a tan temprana edad, aunque kakashi era una excepción)

El problema de Kakashi también radica en no poder hablar con nadie del tema.

Cada vez que se cruzaba con Iruka deseaba hacerse notar.

Incluso llegó a verlo con el Hokage cuando él estaba de turno en la torre.

Y le había Sido muy difícil no hacerse notar, porque no podía… después de todo estaba a cargo de la seguridad del Hokage en su oficina y su presencia no debía ser detectada.

Por lo visto el chico tenía una especie de ventaja con el sandaime, este lo trataba con cariño y lo regañaba como si fuera su hijo.

Parecía estar orgulloso de él, eso sumó más puntos a ojos de Kakashi.

Una tarde, cuando Kakashi estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha y estaba de civil.

Se cruzó con Iruka.

Este parecía estar triste y sin poder evitarlo, Kakashi dejo soltar sus feromonas para que Iruka lo notara.

Sin duda funcionó, Iruka lo noto de inmediato.

Pero Kakashi no había previsto lo que haría después.

Iruka quedó inmóvil por un momento y luego se acercó a él.

"tú eres el AMBU… el de la máscara de perro!" le dijo cuando lo tuvo enfrente.

Kakashi quedó estático ante eso pero trato de librarse.

"soy un jounin de la aldea, tal vez me estás confundiendo con otra persona." Iruka negó con la cabeza.

"no… se que eres tú, tu tono de voz es inigualable y además no eh visto ese peinado en ninguna otra persona en la aldea. La altura y el tono de piel es exactamente la misma… tienes esa fragancia única que no eh sentido en ninguna otra persona, se que eres tú." Le dijo y como si lo hiciera al propósito sonrió de esa manera que a Kakashi tanto le gusta. Kakashi estaba impresionado de que el niño lo tenga registrado con un olor en particular, ya que con los supresores debía oler a beta y nada más, era extraño que alguien pueda sentir otra cosa en el además.

"No puedes divulgar eso, sabes?"

"si lo sé."

"bien. Y … cómo has estado?" Iruka parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, y Kakashi creyó que estaba incomodando al chico.

Pero por un momento le pareció que iruka estaba tratando de evitar que sus sentimientos sean notorios por su olor.

"no me había dado cuenta de que eres un Omega…" Le dijo en un tono que a Kakashi se le antojo dulce.

Pero reaccionó a tiempo para dejar de mandar feromonas.

"soy omega, pero soy mayor que tú y también tengo un rango superior así que no se te ocurra…"

Se calló al ver como Iruka le hizo una reverencia.

"yo jamás te faltaría el respeto, se que eres más fuerte y mayor que yo… lo lamento mucho!" El chico parecía estar arrepentido por haberlo ofendido, y eso le agrado a Kakashi. Agradecía tener la máscara ya que con eso evitaba que vea cómo se mordía e labio por lo mucho que le gustaba interactuar con él y saber que su olor había Sido catalogado por él hacía saltar de felicidad a su omega y deseaba darle más

Incluso le gustaba que al ver que era un omega no intentará ser presuntuoso o vanidoso con él

Al menos tenía respeto.

"no hay problema, si tu intención no fue ofenderme te perdono." Le dijo feliz, y sonrió cuando el rostro arrepentido de Iruka se iluminó al punto de la alegría.

Eso valió la pena.

"gracias! Que puedo hacer para compensar mi falta!" Le pregunto todavía arrepentido y con algo de timidez.

Kakashi con eso se daba por satisfecho pero deseaba más de él, su omega se lo gritaba!

"bueno, yo estaba por ir a entrenar y me vendría bien un poco de compañía…" mintió, pero fue convincente.

Iruka accedió y de inmediato lo acompañó.

Kakashi en realidad no iba a entrenar pero aprovecho para hacer unos ejercicios básicos y de paso soltó su esencia natural para ver las reacciones de Iruka.

Esa tarde se presentó correctamente ante Iruka y disfruto escuchar su nombre en esa dulce voz

Un par de veces más se encontraron pero no volvieron a entrenar.

La primera vez que se encontraron Iruka lo invito a comer un tazón de ramen y Kakashi aceptó.

La segunda vez que se encontraron Iruka lo llevo a pescar y terminaron nadando en el lago.

En esa oportunidad Kakashi estuvo tentado a quitarse la máscara, pero se llamo varias veces a lo moral.

Después de todo Iruka era un niño de 12 años ... un niño que ya estaba en la realidad era un adolescente y que se parecía a él como un adulto ...

Kakashi debe luchar contra su instinto cada vez que estaba con él.

Porque el era joven pero su omega lo deseaba, lo quería y deseaba dejarlo lo maracara.

La tercera vez que se reunieron después de un tiempo por el momento jugando a las escondidas.

Y Kakashi comenzó a dejar que Iruka se cuelgue de su hombro, lo sujete de la rama, le gustaba soltar el cabello del castaño, porque le encantaba verlo así y además sus estados eran más notorios. y hasta tenderá un enojarse si hablaba de su compañero de equipo omega.

Si, Kakashi tenía celos de que el que consideraba su pareja se fijara en otro Omega.

Por lo que, cada vez que tenía tiempo libre lo buscaba y acaparaba todo su tiempo.

Kakashi se dejó arrastrar por el cortejo involuntario de Iruka.

Esta comenzaba a cortar flores o darle presentes.

Kakashi no sabía si lo hacía por compromiso o si el chico se daba cuenta que su instinto alfa le maracaba que debía cortejarlo.

Aunque en el fondo Kakashi tenía el prejuicio de la edad, sentía que esa era la manera correcta de estar con alguien.

Algo que había notado Kakashi era el comportamiento de un alfa a un omega.

Muchos se comportan como si el primer libro que se cruza con ellos y no deja de ser otro, Kakashi odiaba a esos alfas de altaneros y prepotentes.

Le molestaba sin duda esa actitud y estar cerca de ellos en todas partes no toleraba, no le gustaba su manera de querer dominar.

Los alfas en general eran unos idiotas

Siempre vio que rodeaban a un omega esperando su celo y marcandolos como si fueran su propiedad.

Sin preguntar al omega si lo desea o no.

Ese tipo de unión era frecuente entre civiles, donde los padres de un Omega deseaba librarse de la carga de ellos, por qué no es fácil cuidar de un omega una vez que entraste en celo.

Entre Shinobis era frecuente que en alguna misión los compañeros terminen juntos.

También era frecuente en una aldea Shinobi que los matrimonios sean arreglados dentro de los clanes.

Y aunque no era común, también existían estos cortejos infantiles que terminan con dos adultos casados… o enlazados.

Kakashi apuntaba a eso último con Iruka.

Deseaba ser su compañero aunque tuviera que esperar.

No tenía nada mejor que hacer, más que esperar a que el paso del tiempo lo ayude.

Una tarde cuando ellos estaban recostados juntos en la hierba después de haber estado correteando por el bosque, Iruka le dió un beso por sobre la máscara.

Kakashi casi quedó en shock por eso, pero se repuso para preguntar por qué lo hizo.

"necesitaba hacerlo… por qué tú eres mi destino y no puedo evitar querer estar cada vez más tiempo contigo" Si Kakashi no se esperaba el beso, menos se esperaba esa declaración.

" Eres menor que yo!" le advirtió, pero se arrepintió de decirlo cuando vio un puchero en su rostro.

Iruka parecía triste.

"Tu no me quieres?"

Le pregunto en un tono lastimero, que Kakashi catálogo como injusto ( por qué con eso era imposible no quererlo) y se puso a nivel de Iruka, que se había sentado.

"claro que te quiero, te quiero mucho y deseo más que nada estar contigo…"

"que bueno… por que desde el principio sentí que debía estar siempre contigo… no sé cómo describirlo, cuando te vi algo en mi interior se removió y gritaba que tú eras mío"

Kakashi casi llora con esa afirmación.

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber para olvidarse de los prejuicios.

Su omega saltaba de alegría y un calor lo envolvió y supo que se debía a causa de Iruka.

"cuando?" Le pregunto con un tono casi inaudible

"La primera vez, cuando estábamos en los árboles y yo me escapaba de los empleados de correo …"

"Pero no sabías que era omega en ese entonces." cuestionó Kakashi incrédulo.

"si lo sé, pero aún así lo sentí y lo ignore pensando que me había vuelto loco… hasta que te vi sin el uniforme de AMBU."

"cuando supiste que era omega ..." susurro Kakashi al darse cuenta de algo muy importante, él e Iruka fueron destinados.

"fue mucho más fuerte que cuando vi la primera vez y supe en ese momento que tú eras mi destino ..."

"iruka!"

"se que soy muy joven, pero también sé que no quiero apartarme de tí"

"Iruka, me siento lo mismo y me sentí igual cuando te conocí ...". Ambos estaban experimentando un cambio extraño en su interior.

Iruka sentía la urgencia por el corazón hacia su interior, no creía que pudiera soportar esa sensación por mucho más tiempo.

Cada vez que estaba con Iruka su interior gritaba "mío" y "proteger" además su olor lo volvía lo loco y lo dejaba siempre con ganas de estar con él!

Kakashi sin poder evitarlo, una incomodidad en su estómago; era como su omega, esa parte animal en el que estaba dominando para poder tomar el control en él e

Iruka lo noto y se le acercó

"estás bien?" pregunto preocupado, ayudandolo a levantarse.

"no lo sé, me siento extraño y me duele el estómago ..."

"¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?"

"no ... pero podrías acompañarme a mi casa ..."

Le sugirió, Iruka de inmediato lo sostuvo por el costado y Kakashi sintió que su cuerpo reaccionó a ese toque. La emoción es reaccionar a través de eso, ya que la mano de Iruka está por encima de la ropa y aún así pudo sentir el calor que transmitía.

Llegaron a la enorme casa del peli plata.

Iruka se aseguró de que Kakashi estaba bien en el sillón y se fue a la cocina y el preparo.

Se tardó un poco porque obviamente no conocía donde estaba todo, pero pudo hacerlo bien y le llevo el té.

Kakashi lo recibió sin su máscara y el castaño quedó hipnotizado al verlo.

Le pareció el hombre más hermoso que halla visto.

Le ofreció el té y disfruto ver cómo Kakashi lo tomo.

"Gracias" susurro Kakashi sin saber cómo seguirán de ahora en adelante.

Tenía muy en claro que quería estar con Iruka y deseaba hablar del tema, pero su mente brillante no le traía ninguna sugerencia de cómo seguir y su omega le gritaba que se lanzará sobre el y se dejará frotar para marcarse con su aroma ( sería una buena manera de hacer saber que estarían juntos)

Iruka estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Su alfa gruñía por acercarse a Kakashi y marcarlo al menos con su aroma, pero debía llamarse a la calma y serenarse y comenzar.

Era plenamente consciente de que su juventud no ayudaba, pero tratando de recordar todos los concejos de sus padres trato de iniciar el tema.

"cuando mis padres aún vivían, siempre me contaban acerca de mi naturaleza… ellos decían que por ser un alfa tarde o temprano me encontraría con mi pareja. Mi madre me aconsejó que cuando la encontrara, le respetará y la protegiera con todas mis fuerzas. Mi padre me decía que lo mejor era respetar sus decisiones y peticiones…"

"Ellos dijeron eso?" pregunto el peli plata feliz porque Iruka allá comenzado "mi padre me decía algo similar, aunque no llegue a hablar mucho del tema, ya que murió cuando todavía era muy pequeño."

Iruka se acercó a él, Kakashi estaba sentado en el sofá y recibió con gusto al adolescente junto a él.

Ambos inconscientemente dejaban que sus aromas se mezclen.

"mi madre y mi padre se preocupaban por qué yo respetará a mi pareja. Kakashi, de mí parte siempre tendras respeto y jamás haré nada que te lastime." dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Kakashi tomó la mano que lo acariciaba y le dió un beso.

"gracias Iruka, por no tardar mucho en hacerme saber que sientes lo mismo que yo."

El peli plata se acercó al castaño y lo beso.

Era apenas un beso suave que Iruka respondió de la misma manera.

Ambos eran inexpertos pero sentían que era necesario comenzar.

El alfa de Iruka irradiaba deseo y Kakashi podía leerlo con claridad respondiendo de la misma forma.

Y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Iruka pudo leer sus sentimientos y lo que leyó le gustaba… por que respondía al deseo con lujuria… y ese llamado era muy dificil de ignorar.

Internamente Kakashi siente una especie de cambio en él, como si su cuerpo estuviera listo para avanzar.

Su omega interno se apoderó de su sistema y para cuándo Kakashi se dió cuenta de que era tarde

El beso de un poco de más volviéndose más necesario.

Iruka ahora lo abrazaba y el poder evitaría su lengua en la boca exquisita de su omega.

Cuando se hizo tanto se estremeció de placer y definitivamente Kakashi descifró el calor que se extendía de su estómago a todo su cuerpo como el inicio de su calor

Cómo pudo separarse en la boca del otro lado y gimió de placer cuando comenzó a besar su cuello.

"Iruka ... estoy entrando en celo ..." Mencionó y cuando esté quiso a un lado lo sujetó con fuerza.

"Kakashi no es bueno que me quede ..." le dijo el testigo. Iruka deseaba estar con él, pero para nada se aprovechaba de su celo y pensaba que lo mejor era hablar cuando esté pasando (cuando menos)

"por favor no te vallas ... es mi primer celo y debo pasarlo si o sí. Y realmente quiero pasarlo contigo!" Parecía una solicitud directa en el instinto.

Iruka lo sabía, pero pese a saber qué tal vez Kakashi lo pedía por instinto su alfa interno la marca que no lo deja. Su razonamiento no era tan maduro como para que lo venciera a su instinto, por eso no tenía miedo al futuro y afirmó con la cabeza.

Lo que siguió fue una sesión de besos que pasaron por tener caricias por sobre la ropa.

Tardaron un poco en darse cuenta que el sillón no sería cómodo y se apresuraron en ir al cuarto.

Definitivamente el celo comenzó y el lugar se llenó de la fragancia deliciosa que Kakashi estaba expulsando.

Iruka se perdió en ese aroma y soltó el suyo propio.

Tal vez no era muy fuerte como el de un adulto, pero era un Kakashi el fascinante y su cuerpo reaccionó positivamente.

El ano del omega comenzó a segregar una sustancia a la que el alcalde le pareció incómoda

Se quite la ropa con prisa y sin ninguna ceremonia ceremonial romántica.

Iruka era tan inexperto como lo era Kakashi y sus instintos que marcaban hacer.

Los besos y las caricias tuvieron un efecto insuficiente a la necesidad y pronto ambos se tocaron más íntimamente.

Iruka no quería lastimar a su ahora pareja por lo que estaba haciendo lo que estaba le pedía.

Al principio se sorprendió cuando la necesidad de Kakashi le rogaba que lo penetrara pero al ver la clara necesidad en la cara de este no lo dudó.

Ambos gritaron con éxtasis cuando comenzó a hacerlo y la primera oleada de kakashi duró demasiado logrando que ambos se desinhibieron y sus acciones solo se guiaban por sus bajos instintos

No pudieron procesar con claridad la totalidad de sus acciones.

Pero sus instintos le marcaron cómo seguir.

Estuvieron haciéndolo casi un día entero entre descansos cuando Kakashi finalmente se calmó.

Iruka lo alimento y lo ayudo a bañarse.

Lo ayudo a dormir y luego de unas pocas horas de sueño el celo volvió más fuerte.

El segundo día que estuvieron así fue mejor para ambos.

Ya tenían la suficiente confianza como para dejarse llevar por la urgencia y la lujuria.

Fue el segundo día cuando Iruka sintió como comenzó a anudarse y aunque al principio se asustó no pudo parar.

El placer era indescriptible y su alfa casi lo obligó que lo marcará.

No lo hizo por miedo a que Kakashi en realidad no lo quisiera y continuaron hasta que el celo bajo en intensidad.

Nuevamente el moreno se encargó de su pareja mientras esté descansaba de las oleadas de calor

Mientras que lo alimento kakashi se decidió a preguntar por qué no lo marcó.

"tu quieres que te marque?" Le preguntó confundido, jamás creyó que le cuestionaría por qué no lo hizo. El creia que se enojaría si lo hacía.

"sí, quiero que lo hagas. No me gustaría que en el futuro otro alfa me marque por capricho. Quiero que seas tú."

Iruka asintió y luego ayudo a Kakashi a que se bañara.

Pensando que este podría descansar un poco lo llevo a la cama y comenzó a dar un masaje pero que las manos de Iruka lo tocaran de esa forma, ayudo a que el kakashi experimentó una nueva oleada y el calor del celo se intensificó en un instante.

El tercer día fue más calmado pero no menos duradero.

Kakashi estaba feliz de tener su propio cuento suplicar por más embestidas.

Iruka obedecía cada petición y cuando creyó estar en su límite comenzó a masturbar a Kakashi.

Escuchar gemir y disfrutar de sus atenciones al infierno de orgullo y la necesidad de marcarlo fue inmediata.

Iruka se separó en el interior apretado de kakashi y aulló de placer cuando esté apretó más a causa de su propio orgasmo.

Fue ahí cuando Iruka lo mordió.

Una marca profunda que los enlaza por el resto de su vida.

Kakashi siente la mordida y su omega interno se calmó ante esa felicidad de ser marcado por quién deseaba.

Ser marcado por su fuereño era lo mejor que pudo haber pasado después de una vida llena de muerte y lucha.

Iruka sería para siempre el bálsamo de paz que la daría un nuevo propósito a su vida.

Iruka, su alfa.

Lo estaba reclamando y él aceptaba con gusto.

Ambos quedaron rendidos luego de eso y finalmente se agotaron.

Iruka se acomoda junto a Kakashi de costado ya que, el nudo aún continuaba.

Una nueva sensación los estaba llenando.

Ahora puede leerse claramente la felicidad en Iruka y este a la inversa.

Ambos tenían ahora esa conexión que los identificaban como uno solo.

Ya solo podría leerlos a menos que ellos dejen que lo hagan.

Un alfa solitario dejaba salir Advertencias Y Amenazas, Una Vez Que tenia pareja era del control de su absoluto y Los omegas Marcados tenian La Ventaja De que en solitario Do alfa lo podia sable Que deseaban o expresaban, su olor cambiaba Al Punto de Ser solitario agradable Pero párrafo tentador , por qué esa era la ventaja de la marca ante la sociedad.

Paso un tiempo para bajar el dedo y cuando paso Iruka se retiró de kakashi con tranquilidad.

Se fue a lavar un poco y trajo una toalla húmeda para limpiar a Kakashi.

Por ahora eso serviría.

Luego de que descanse bien, lo ayudara a bañarse.

Después de eso se acostó junto a él y ambos durmieron bastante a causa del cansancio.

El día siguiente fue muy tranquilo.

Kakashi estaba agotado físicamente pero no tenía tanta felicidad como él.

Jamás creyó que esa cosa era una clase de sensaciones pero al mismo tiempo, colmado de alegría por estar junto a su alfa.

Deseaba estar con él por siempre, llenarlo de amor y tener más celos junto a él y después tener hijos ...

Hijos ...

Ese pensamiento lo hizo bajar de su nube y cayó en cuenta en las costumbres de la aldea ...

Por lo general, una pareja alfabetizada debe tener un hijo y luego el Omega tiene derecho a seguir siendo Shinobi si su alfa lo permite ...

Ese pensamiento lleno de miedo a Kakashi pero Iruka lo calmó de inmediato

"Que sucede Kakashi?" Preguntó angustiado al percibir su temor.

"A que le tienes miedo?"

"Creo que no estoy listo para ser padre" dijo con tristeza esperando recibir la primera orden de su pareja.

"Yo tampoco, ¿qué crees que está aquí?" Admitió Iruka sin saber qué decir llegar a Kakashi.

"Tener un hijo" afirmó mirándolo, y sonrió al ver la negativa de Iruka.

"No, creo que estás equivocado. No hay una ley que nos obligue a tener hijos una vez enlazados" le aseguro.

Pero Kakashi estaba casi siempre a cargo de la seguridad de la torre y solía escuchar como los ancianos obligaban a los jóvenes a dejar aquí una vez enlazados, por eso estaba seguro de que esa era una ley establecida.

"Kakashi no temas, ¿te dije que te respetaría siempre, no es asi?"

Le sostuvo el rostro con ternura y Kakashi asintió

"Bien, ahora dime; tu deseas tener hijos?"

"No ... al menos no por ahora" le dijo desviando la mirada.

Concurso "Perfecto" feliz Iruka "yo tampoco quiero hijos por ahora, y no voy a obligarte a nada"

"En verdad?"

"Oye, que sea tu pareja no significa que deba tener mis deseos ... eso siempre me lo recordaron en mis padres, y nunca fuera nada para que ellos se sientan decepcionados con migo"

"Tus padres suenan geniales" dijo kakashi prometiendo llevar flores cada vez que valla al monumento.

"Lo era" dijo algo b nostálgico Iruka.

"Dime Kakashi, que deseas"

Le pregunto con cuidado.

Kakashi lo miro con admiración.

"Deseo seguir siendo un Shinobi de la aldea de la hoja y no tener que dejar de serlo por estar en pareja"

Admitió Kakashi. Iruka sabía (o al menos intuía) que Kakashi no se arrepintió de ser su pareja, solo no quería ser obligado a ser padre.

Un Iruka le potencialmente grandioso, que también está listo, así que lo propuso, que fue a su casa y lo resolvió

Kakashi no entendió pero lo siguió de todas formas.

Ellos fueron rápido y evitaron que sus olores se mezclaran para que nadie los ande frenando.

Cuando llegó el sandaime estaba en la sala esperando.

Kakashi se impresionó al verlo.

"Mmm ya veo por qué me necesitobas con urgencia" gruñó el anciano al verlos

Iruka le explicó que cuando se hizo la notificación al Hokage que tenía que saber que estaba yendo a la casa y que la ayudaría, y que se lo podía pedir a Kakashi le pareció una buena idea para saber qué esa reunión era personal y no en la torre donde el concejo podría inmiscuirse.

El tercero no tuvo ningún esperar que ver qué le dijeran que era pareja, lo supo me entraron.

Conocía muy bien sus olores individuales y sabía que estaban mezclados y formando uno solo.

Con el tiempo ese olor es el de una pareja y no el de dos individuos conectandose.

Pero estos niños estaban muy verdes para eso.

Ellos les explicaron que ambos sintieron que eran clientes y que eran detalles de lujo.

También ha escuchado sobre su temor a que los padres por petición del concejo.

Sarutobi aplaudió con alegría que dos veces se han encontrado a tiempo.

Celebra con la felicidad que Kakashi encuentre la felicidad en su vida y que sea lo más honrado posible de que Iruka lo trate con tanto respeto y responsabilidad.

Les aseguró que no estaba obligado a ser padres, pero les aconsejó que no anden divulgando su estatus como pareja que, koharu no dudaría en aplicar la ordenanza de Herederos y Kakashi era un Hatake, el último miembro del grupo y lo más probable era que pedir de inmediato la continuación del clan (todavía no terminado el clan) que todavía no comenzó a vivir juntos.

Debían darse cuenta de su tiempo y de su apoco (aunque ya hayan pasado un celo juntos)

Kakashi dudaba de todos los planes que el actual Hokage les brindaba.

Pero tenía un favor el hecho de prometer no divulgar nada.

Por respeto a ellos y sus decisiones.

Iruka no dudó en seguir sus consejos y acepto los términos

El sandaime quedó satisfecho y los dejo para que comenzar a poner en práctica sus nuevas costumbres.

Lamentaba pensar que no hay más de una semana antes de que se descubran ...

********** Fin del flash de vuelta *************

El sandaime en su momento se quedó boquiabierto al ver que pasaron los años y ellos seguían juntos y la otra vez estaban ocultando su estatus como pareja.

Pero Kakashi era un gran testigo de la paciencia, la serenidad y la fuerza de voluntad de Iruka.

Tal vez para Kakashi resultó más fácil ese tipo de convivencia, pero sabía que su Iruka había pasado por una gran prueba de fuego al tener que silenciarse.

No es el momento para evitar el resto de su vida, pero a medida que pasaban los años era más difícil encontrar el momento de.

Internamente esperaba que pasara pronto el embarazo y no solo porque el resultado era muy pesado. Llevaba un bebé en el interior, que lo quería de todo corazón recompensado al más fuerte de este mundo con una parte de ellos ...

Su bebé sin duda era esa recompensa que deseaba darle.

Ya sea que fuera de Keyko o Ryu.

Bueno.

Desde ya les agradezco de todo corazón que ya habías leído este capítulo.

Cómo verán, mi manera de seguir adelante con esta linda historia, es atravesar de apoco las etapas que tuvieron que pasar para seguir juntos.

Imagine que recién comienza la historia.

Todavía falta saber cómo salieron adelante durante su adolescencia, las primeras escenas de celos de ambos lados.

Quiero mostrar cómo vivieron ellos como la etapa en la que Naruto entró en sus vidas, la etapa en la que Naruto pasó a ser el alumno de Kakashi y luego la noche en el tercer Hokage.

La nueva interacción con Tsunade y también la etapa donde tenemos la transición entre Naruto y Naruto Shippuden.

Más que nada quiero llegar a la etapa de la guerra y finalmente al nombramiento como Hokage para Kakashi ...

Iré lento, pero tratado de subir un capítulo por semana.

Espero que les haya gustado y que no les moleste mis horrores gramaticales.

Opiniones Respondiendo:

Yasumitora: muchísimas gracias por tu crítica, realmente me sentí feliz al recibirlo.

Si, yo odio cambiar demasiado a los personajes.

Por ahora me encanta llevarlos cerca de lo que es la trama original.

Este es mi segundo omegaver de esta pareja, pero el primero era kakairu, quería hacer uno irukaka y me encanta el resultado.

Espero que esté el capítulo que haya gustado y trate de resolver el tema de los diálogos, espero que funcione por qué es la primera vez que intente cambiar a este punto.

Si, Iruka es el mejor alfa posible. Al menos yo lo veo así.

Y me divertí mucho haciendo la escena que describiste, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para darme tu opinión, realmente la aprecio mucho.

Marie: gracias por tu review espero que halla válido la espera gracias por tu tiempo.

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy.

Espero poder subir el siguiente rápido

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

La escasez de personal apto solía ser un problema en la oficina de misiones.

Iruka no tenía ningún inconveniente en volver a tomar su puesto si es que era necesario.

Realmente eran pocas las horas ya que solo tenía que cubrir cuatro horas durante la tarde.

Era un horario complicado por qué muchas misiones eran entregadas en ese horario.

Generalmente los equipos con genin a cargo eran los que tendían a llevar sus informe después de un largo día de trabajo.

No era común que cualquier persona se haga cargo de archivar esos informes ya que, al ser llevados por nuevos equipos también solían tener fallas críticas y no se lo podía catalogar correctamente en el futuro, haciendo que se pierda tiempo en citar a quien lo redactó y que vuelva hacerlo.

Iruka tenía en ese momento el papel de un equipo nuevo.

El jounin a cargo era un alfa que tendía a hacer que los miembros de su equipo redacten los informes y lamentablemente tenían muchas falencias a la hora de hacerlo.

Molesto Iruka devolvió el informe al jounin y le indico que debía redactar uno nuevo.

Pero el jounin en particular tenía muchas ganas de molestar al flamante esposo del Hokage por lo que decidió que lo rebajaría un poco para poder mostrar a la aldea lo indigno que era el alfa del actual rokudaime.

"Oh lo lamento Umino San, realmente no veo ningún problema en el informe, todo está ahí… acaso tú ego no te deja ver las cosas?" Término burlón y levantó el tono precisamente para llamar la atención.

Iruka lo miro con asombro. ¿ Realmente este alfa deseaba ridiculizarlo?

"kazuma Kun, le pido se retire y vuelva a reescribir el informe y está vez por favor hágalo usted mismo!"

Simplemente contestó tranquilo Iruka, no se dejaría influenciar por estupideces de cualquiera y por esta vez decidió pasar por alto la insolencia y la provocación entre colegas.

" ¿Que pasa? Tan lindo es estar con el Hokage… te da más importancia y crees que puedes ordenar a todos los alfas? Tú! Que no eres más que un insignificante chunin!

Varios de los presentes se ofendieron al escuchar a este alfa hablar así, no solo por creer que por ser alfa era mejor que otros, sino que también por creer que por ser jonin era mejor que Iruka que tenía un rango menos.

Aunque algunos deseaban darle una lección, dejaron todo en manos de Iruka, no por nada estaba ahí…

" Hace cuánto eres jounin Kazuma Kun?" hablo con una paciencia digna de un monje

"Tres meses… no es mucho pero es lo suficiente para tener un nivel superior al tuyo y poder decirte que no mereces un Omega como Kakashi San!"

Este hombre planeaba cavar su propia tumba, pensó Iruka que en menos de un parpadeo realizó un sello que dejó inmóvil a este jounin impertinente.

Hasta ahora el único que se había librado de ese jutsu había Sido Naruto y lo había hecho con él chacra del zorro envolviendolo, y dudaba que este hombre tenga tal habilidad.

"sabes, no me importa que creas que eres más que otros… el egocentrismo es un problema que depende de uno superar o no.

Tu crees que por ser jounin puedes contra mi, pero te equivocas yo soy más de lo que muestro.

También crees que por ser un alfa de rango alto puedes decir la primera ocurrencia que te llegue y no es así.

¿Crees saber qué es lo que le conviene a mi pareja?

¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron que debes tratar bien a la pareja de otros? Acaso en la academia no se te enseño a respetar a tus compañeros ya sean alfa, betas u omegas? Crees que tienes algún derecho exclusivo con tu Hokage y por eso crees que puedes decir que soy indigno de él?

Kazuma estaba molesto, no podía creer que este idiota lo atrapará y lo miro con aire de superioridad que a Iruka se le antojo absurdo.

"Puedo decir lo que quiera, tu crees que por estar con el Hokage puedes hacerle perder el tiempo a cualquiera, no tienes idea de lo que debes hacer tras ese escritorio!" Grito desesperado por qué por más chacra que llevará a sus pies no podía salir de esa extraña prisión.

"Creo que tú jamás has Sido de los que entregan informes, o al menos siempre los has hecho fuera de mi horario, llevo en la oficina de informes al menos una década, y puedes preguntar a cualquiera como devuelvo los informes mal hechos…" dijo enseñando con su mano al resto de los Shinobi que presenciaban el espectáculo.

" Ustedes lo ven?" Trato de que todos estén de su lado "Está haciendo abuso de su poder solo porque está con el Hokage, debemos debemos labrar una petición al Daimyo para que lo obligue a dejar a nuestro Hokage!"

Algunos ya vieron que Iruka comenzó a redactar un informe y se imaginaban que pasaría luego, ya todo estaba resuelto por parte de Iruka.

"De lo que sea que estés consumiendo, deberías dejarlo ya"

Advirtió Kiba al hartarse de ese sujeto.

Iruka río al escucharlo.

"Kiba San" vio desesperado a lo que creía era su salvador, ya estaba cansado de querer salir de esa prisión y no quería quedar mal ante el resto de los Shinobis. Había comenzado eso para burlarse del alfa frente a él creyendo que lo haría encolerizar pero hasta ahora no había logrado más que lo aprisione.

" Dime si no tengo razón al creer que es el peor alfa para Kakashi Sa ahhh!

Sintió un pinchazo en el pie que le dolió y creía que se debía a esa prisión en la que estaba.

" No vuelvas a decir su nombre" advirtió tranquilo Iruka. Mientras llenaba un formulario para que este Shinobi en particular vuelva a aprender las bases del respeto aunque tengan que mandarlo a la academia nuevamente.

Kiba por su lado se mostró furioso por el comentario. Y su porte se tornó más orgulloso. Gruñó con ira.

" Ten cuidado con lo que dices, este hombre es mi sensei, yo salí de la academia gracias a él, y soy parte de su primera generación de alumnos. Cómo mi maestro es mi deber cerrarte la boca de esta manera… escuchá, si tu eres de los idiotas que creen que el se aprovechó del celo de kakashi Sama en una reunión ( ese fue el chisme principal cuando se dió a conocer la noticia de su matrimonio y la espera de su primer hijo) estás equivocado, ellos son pareja hace casi dos décadas y ni tu ni nadie lograra que eso cambie, ahora cuando le hables a mi sensei debes hacerlo con respeto o te haré tragar tus palabras sucias entiendes"

Si había un ejemplo de alfa dominante en la aldea de la hoja, definitivamente Kiba lo tenía.

Ese era el tipo de alfa que le marca a otros alfa que deben hacer, y si este alfa en particular tenía ese respeto por el alfa moreno entonces Kazuma tuvo que dejar de lado su orgullo y responder ante la superioridad que tenía delante ( porqué no importaba si la sociedad se regía por respeto, un alfa siempre tenía que bajar la cabeza ante otro alfa mejor que él, y aquí la diferencia era notoria) Kazuma miro al suelo y luego se inclinó levemente ante Iruka.

" Lo lamento mucho Umino San, no era mi intención llegar a tanto, solo me divertia" dijo realmente arrepentido.

Iruka lo miro y decidió dejarlo libre.

"Toma Kiba Kun, llévale esto a Tsunade y no te olvides de eso…" señaló a Kazuma. Y entrego un informe completo para la nombrada anteriormente.

"En cuanto a ti, no creo que sepas el daño que pueden causar las palabras,te recomiendo que vuelvas a empezar de cero antes de seguir guiando a niños. Me aseguraré de que tu grupo de genin sea reasignado a otro equipo y eso es algo que puedo hacer con la autoridad de subdirector que tengo en la academia. Ya que estoy encargado de tener un seguimiento de todos los Shinobis recientemente graduados y no creo que deban estar con un jounin recientemente ascendido que no es capaz de dar el ejemplo" lo despacho y se sentó nuevamente y sin perder el tiempo llamo al siguiente en la fila ( eso se había extendido por más tiempo del que toleraba).

Por otro lado Kazuma tuvo que responder ante Tsunade y ante el mismo Kakashi.

Ambos habían reaccionado de manera negativa ante este intento de provocación de parte de un Shinobi.

Kazuma se vio obligado a volver al rango de chunin y nuevamente a la academia para revisar su comportamiento, no era digno ni de un alfa ni de un jounin

Claro que ahora comprendía que jamás debía volver a meterse con ningún alfa y su omega.

Más por qué el Omega en particular lo hubiera matado sin duda si Tsunade no lo detenía recordandole su estado.

Iruka termino su turno y luego se dirigió a su casa.

No tenía muchas ganas de estar enfrente a su pareja en ese momento.

Por lo que se dirigió directamente a su departamento.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se iba a ese lugar.

Generalmente cuando no podía gritar a otro idiota lo que se merecía se iba a su departamento a calmarse y recién al día siguiente ( si se podía) buscaba a su pareja.

Iruka abrió la puerta molesto y se asombro cuando sintio el aroma particular de kakashi.

Le llamaba la atención que esa fragancia estuviera allí, por qué kakashi estaba en la casa más grande, donde tenían todo preparado para la llegada de su bebé.

A medida que se adentraba más a su casa el olor se intensificaba.

Podía leer diversión en esa fragancia y luego una dosis de lujuria.

Creyó que estaba delirando pero cuando entro al cuarto ahí estaba kakashi.

Cubierto solo por las mantas y sonriendo al verlo.

"Kakashi, que haces aqui?" Pregunto disfrutando de su aroma.

Su aroma era delicioso, la necesidad de tenerlo era todo lo que kakashi le enviaba, Iruka trago saliva y procuro calmarse un poco.

Era obvio que el peli plata quería provocarlo.

"Sabía que estarías aquí… aunque sabes que ya no es necesario que hagas esto, verdad?"

Kakashi se sentó en la cama y con algo de timidez y el moreno sonrió.

" Te ves hermoso" le susurró mientras se arrodilló junto a él en la cama y se atrevió a quitarle la manta.

Su alfa interno aulló de placer al ver que su pareja estaba listo para él.

"Mentira, me veo enorme" exclamó casi con un gemido cuando Iruka comenzó a darle caricias.

"No… te ves hermoso, y me encanta que hayas venido" le hablo y luego lo beso.

Kakashi sentía que estaba en el paraíso, los besos de Iruka tenían ese efecto en él.

Los besos, que después se extendían por todo su cuerpo.

Lograban que el peli plata solo pudiera disfrutar.

En todo momento Iruka estuvo preparándolo y Kakashi solo sentía una extraña necesidad que venía acompañada de las ansias por qué Iruka lo tomara.

Hacía casi un mes que no lo hacían, pese a saber qué le haría daño, Iruka sentía que sí y trataba de evitar eso.

Pero esa necesidad seguía existiendo por parte del peli plata logrando que lo buscará siempre sin ningún resultado a su favor.

Los celos y la posesión iban de la mano de la necesidad de reclamar, y cuando esa tarde Kakashi estaba junto a Tsunade en la torre terminando de aclarar unos asuntos y recibió a un alfa inmaduro y prepotente, supo que a pesar del mal trago de tener que lidiar todavía con alfas creídos que pensaban eran mejor para él que él que él mismo había escogido, tendría está oportunidad de recibir a iruka.

Iruka era sin lugar a dudas el alfa con mayor control que se conozca en la aldea de la hoja, pero en la intimidad tenía estos arranques de irá que solo su omega podía calmar.

Iruka estaba en una especie de dilema entre seguir o dejarlo ahí.

Pero su instinto le marcaba que siguiera, que no haría daño a su pareja ni a su bebé.

Por lo que, sin poder contenerse más, puso a Kakashi de costado y se colocó detrás de él

Kakashi estaba jadeante y lleno de impaciencia.

Iruka mordió levemente su cuello en señal de que se calmara.

Este acato y se relajo cuando sintió la dura polla entre sus piernas.

Las ganas de tenerlo lo superaban y comenzó a insistir, sabiendo muy bien que Iruka amaba escucharlo pedir.

La respuesta fue inmediata y el aire se le fue de los pulmones cuando fue penetrado.

La alegría y la lujuria los invadía por completo.

Iruka estaba siendo muy cuidadoso y a la vez lo estaba marcando como suyo.

Kakashi recibía con gusto aquello y comenzó a moverse para que el ritmo fuera más rápido.

Pero aunque insistiera Iruka no se apresuraba.

Gruñendo para que se calmase.

Kakashi iba a protestas pero Iruka comenzó a susurrar en su oído que tenga paciencia y además comenzó a tocar con conocimiento su miembro.

Ante esto Kakashi solo pudo seguir el ritmo de Iruka.

De a poco el ritmo comenzó a aumentar y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de ambos.

Iruka cuándo sintió que no estaba lastimando ni presionando mucho comenzó a embestir con más fuerza y más velocidad, acompañando con el ritmo a la masturbación que ejercía sobre el pene de Kakashi.

Este sin poder contenerse más se derramó sobre las sábanas gritando el nombre de Iruka en el proceso y el moreno acabo cuando sintió la deliciosa presión.

Quedaron abrazados así por un largo periodo y mientras Iruka sentía esa sensación de victoria sobre cualquier otro alfa que pretendiera lo suyo.

Kakashi recordaba con cariño la primera vez que vio ese comportamiento en el moreno.

*************** Flash back ****************

Kakashi estaba algo inquieto por no tener nada que hacer esos días.

Hacia tiempo que no veía a Iruka y comenzaba a sentir una extraña sensación de soledad que no le gustaba para nada.

Hacía ya casi dos años que estaban juntos, pero el sin fin de misiones de kakashi no lo dejaban estar en la aldea lo suficiente como para pasar tiempo de calidad con su pareja y eso no le gustaba.

Además Iruka tendía a estar mucho tiempo rastreando a convictos por su habilidad de rastreo.

Generalmente era solicitado un grupo de rastreo casi siempre en las aldeas lejanas y su Iruka siempre estaba en la lista.

Haciendo que con eso no pudieran coincidir con sus tiempos en la aldea.

Logrando que kakashi tuviera los nervios de punta.

Esa tarde terminó entrenando con Gai.

Últimamente pasaba su tiempo con él.

Tal vez no era realmente un reto a sus habilidades al principio, pero con el paso del tiempo tuvo que poner más y más esfuerzo para ganarle y hubo ocasiones en la que no lo lograba.

Haciendo que en la próxima competencia se esmerara un poco más.

Realmente le servía también para matar el tiempo.

Pero no sabía que estaba generando una especie de admiración y anhelo en su compañero de entrenamiento.

Gai era un alfa muy perseverante.

Tendía a tener una conducta y disciplina que era muy necesario para llevar el ritmo que tenía.

Y cuando tenía una meta luchaba hasta conseguirla.

La primera fue la de convertirse en Shinobi, meta que fue realizada con éxito.

Había tenido muchas que también había conseguido, pero en ese momento sentía que kakashi era una meta que debía tener.

Pese a su amistad, Gai creia que estaban llegando a la edad donde era inevitable que ambos quieran estar en pareja.

Y hasta ahora no había visto esa necesidad si no fuera por un detalle.

Hacia poco leyó que si un omega permite que un alfa lo merodee era por qué tenía la intención genuina de aceptar ese alfa como una futura pareja.

Eso lo alentó a creer que él era digno de su rival y que lo llenaría de júbilo al verse correspondido.

Por lo que siempre lo buscaba y tendía a insinuar con su aroma un tinte de pertenencia.

Kakashi lo ignoraba lo más que podía, no creyendo que el único amigo que tenía haya malinterpretado su amistad con una aceptación de cortejo.

Cierto era que por culpa de los supresores no se podía diferenciar el aroma de Omega reclamado y gracias a sus baños con jabones neutralizadores no tenía más que ese olor a nada, típico de un Shinobi activo.

Pero eso ya lo estaba fastidiando terriblemente.

Necesitaba sentirse dueño de su naturaleza y necesitaba mezclar su aroma con el de Iruka.

Una tarde en el cuartel de AMBU él se vio obligado a tener un descanso de dos semanas.

Al ser un omega ya presentado, se suponía que debía darse ese tiempo para que pasara su celo ( lo mejor era no pasar más de dos o tres años entre celo y celo) y se le permitió tomarse además 10 días de vacaciones en consideración de no haber tenido más que dos días de descanso desde hacía más de 18 meses.

Kakashi lo vio bien y a la vez se sintió triste.

No sabía si Iruka tendría ese mismo tiempo para él y temía tener que pasar un celo solo.

Hacia tiempo que esperaba volver a estar con Iruka en un celo.

No es que no hicieran nada pero recordaba su celo como algo único e inigualable.

Pero ante la duda de si estaría o no, decidio dejar sus supresores solo tomando los anticonceptivos.

Realmente creía ( o esperaba que su tiempo coincidiera)

Durante una semana estuvo sin su supresor y tuvo que ser paciente con Gai, para que no creyera que lo había hecho por él (aunque por la manera en la que andaba detrás de él parecía que creía estar correspondido.

"Kakashi" freno Gai al peli plata una tarde "me gustaria que sepas que eh estado tratando de evitar esta pregunta…" Kakashi tragó saliva pensando en que tendría que mandar al diablo a su único amigo "tú estás tomando tus supresores?"

Kakashi explotó en rojo ante esa pregunta y cuando estuvo a punto de contestar una voz los interrumpió.

"No es de buena educación que un alfa pregunté eso a un omega" kakashi se deleitó al escucharlo y a la vez le extrañó escuchar ese tono molesto en Iruka.

"No veo por qué sería irrespetuoso, después de todo eh estado cortejando a Kakashi y me parece que con su aroma me está indicando que acepta mi cortejo" dijo simplemente Gai y Kakashi sintió que deseaba que la tierra lo tragara, pues la mirada de Iruka se tornó sería y en su aroma se notaba el "mío" inconfundible.

Gai creyendo que Iruka era una posible competencia arrojo los mismos tintes de pertenencia en su aroma y Kakashi explotó.

" Basta, no me interesa una pelea por mi causa y no quiero saber nada de cortejos" dijo molesto, esperando que Iruka no se molestará con él, se marchó sin mirar a ninguno.

Gai quedó confundido y observó a Iruka.

"Deberías controlarte, no puedes andar reclamando a nadie por más que te parezca interesante, kakashi es un omega digno pero tú eres muy joven para él, búscate mejor a alguien que te completamente"

Iruka lo miro molesto y Gai resigno a que los jóvenes alfa deberían aprender a controlarse y se marchó sin dedicar otra mirada al joven impetuoso.

Iruka quedó hecho una furia interna.

Tomo un par de respiraciones y se marchó a su departamento, donde rompió la mesa y una silla para descargarse.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para oler con exactitud a su pareja pero sintió claramente el aroma de ese alfa en él y eso le causo mucha molestia, los celos no lo ayudaban a entender que Kakashi de seguro lo rechazaría y por eso tuvo la necesidad de intervenir en esa pregunta fuera de lugar.

Maldita sea si no fuera por qué kakashi sería perjudicado se hubiera presentado como su pareja, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Unos instantes después Kakashi estaba dentro del departamento para hacerle ver que agradeció su intervención.

Iruka se perdió en su aroma al reconocer la falta de supresores y no tardaron en intimar con mucha necesidad.

Kakashi necesitaba a su alfa consolando su cuerpo y Iruka necesitaba marcar su territorio llenando su interior con su esencia.

Luego de que la furia y la necesidad se calmaran, Kakashi le explicó que estaba por entrar en celo y le pidió que se tomará esa semana junto a él.

Iruka acepto gustoso y presentó una petición personal al Hokage, quién estaba más que enterado de las vacaciones del peli plata y entendía que era obvio que deseaban pasarlo juntos

Por lo que le dió a Iruka dos semanas ( ya que también llevaba 18 meses sin descanso) y ambos acordaron pasarlo en la casa de kakashi.

Por su lado Gai estaba decidido a confesar sus anhelos al peli plata y decidió que lo mejor sería no hacerlo en público, por lo que lo ideal sería ir a su casa y hablar de manera privada.

Su resolución se estaba llevando a cabo pero a unos 20 metros de la puerta pudo sentir un aroma exquisito, que llevaba la firma de celo en ella.

En su vanidad ( y falta de experiencia en descifrar que el aroma era mixto) creyó que kakashi lo estaba esperando.

Por lo que, se adentro en la casa del peli plata directamente por la ventana que daba al lugar exacto de donde venía dicho aroma.

No debió hacerlo.

Gai sin duda tenía una habilidad única que lo hacía veloz y preciso, pero no pudo evitar el golpe que recibió de parte del moreno que había visto hacia un par de días.

No sé lo podía creer.

El chico evidentemente estaba pasando el celo junto a Kakashi, quien se encontraba en la cama muy cansado y mirando la escena con preocupación.

Erróneamente Gai creyó que el muchacho se había aprovechado de la condición de kakashi ( cosa que internamente acepto estuvo a punto de hacer él mismo guiado por su instinto) y decidió quitárselo de encima como su deber.

Lo que no considero fue que el genin que tenía delante estaba protegiendo a su pareja y tenía una fuerza dominada por su alfa y no tenía posibilidad contra eso.

Fue después de haber caído por tercera vez y haber roto los cristales de la ventana que Iruka lo aprisionó con uno de sus sellos personales.

Su fuerza venía mayormente de su alfa de lo contrario no le hubiera servido.

"Lárgate, es mío" gruñó Iruka y Gai indignado respondió

" No lo haré, es mi amigo y debo protegerlo de tu abuso…

Antes de que pudiera continuar Kakashi lo interrumpió con voz jadeante ( ya que el calor no lo dejaba hablar de otra manera) y entre cortada.

"G.. Gai, Iruka es mi pareja… eh … eh estado con él desde hace un tiempo y nos estás interrumpiendo… voy a pedirte que… te vayas y que no divulges lo que te acabo de decir"

Logro decir, y Gai captó que kakashi decía la verdad.

Solo en ese momento noto que este estaba sin máscara y la marca en su cuello era más que visible.

Observó al moreno y asintió.

Este lo libero de inmediato y Gai no tardó en irse ni un segundo.

Ese calor fue recordado por kakashi como el primero en el que Iruka mostró que tan celoso podía ser y como podía llegar a defenderlo.

Le encantaba, por qué Iruka se mostraba tal y como su naturaleza lo permitía y solo él tenía el beneficio de ver esa parte de Iruka.

Fueron tres días los que estuvieron en su casa sin más interrupciones.

Kakashi antes de salir de aseguro de que Iruka supiera que él lo había elegido a él y solo a él.

Le recordó que eran destinados y la promesa de respeto de parte de Iruka.

Luego de que sus instintos se animaran Iruka le pidió disculpas y se prometió a sí mismo mantener el control absoluto de su instinto.

Dos días después de que Kakashi comenzará nuevamente con sus supresores, fueron a visitar a Gai y pese a la confusión inicial pudieron lograr que Gai entendiera el porque habían ocultado su relación.

Gai le pidió disculpas solemnemente a Iruka ( aunque al principio tuvo la mala educación de señalarlo como un simple genin) y este acepto sus disculpas, pidiendo que no se volviera a acercar a Kakashi con la idea de ser su pareja.

Además Kakashi le arrancó el juramento de jamás decírselo a nadie, solo ellos podían decirlo a quien quisiera pero Gai jamás.

Este juro que no diría nada y que además protegería siempre a su amigo.

Cosa que a ambos les agrado pues ahora tenían un confidente.

Fueron muchas las ocasiones, a parte de esta, en la que Iruka tuvo que suprimir sus verdaderas intenciones para cualquier alfa que intentara Algo con su pareja.

Y aunque Kakashi debía de admitir que era molesto que siempre lo estén pretendiendo, también admitía que le encantaba ver al tranquilo de Iruka sumamente descontrolado en la intimidad.

Hubo dos alfas dentro de la aldea que intentaron hacerse pareja de Kakashi, y que fueron más molestos y persistentes que Gai, pero este fue el único que se atrevió a entrar en medio de un celo y recibió una paliza de parte del moreno.

La costumbre de descargar su irá en su departamento comenzó en esa época.

Cuando todavía su relación era muy nueva aunque llevarán un tiempo juntos.

Algo que siempre agradeció kakashi, fue el hecho de que Iruka jamás se enojó verdaderamente con él.

Su enojo iba dirigido al no poder decirle de frente a cualquier alfa que viera con interés a Kakashi que eran pareja.

Y kakashi lo apreciaba mucho por eso.

Si Iruka fuera más orgulloso de seguro lo declarará.

Pero Iruka le tenía un gran respeto y valorizo siempre más que nada sus necesidades y eso era lo más hermoso que kakashi podía tener.

Realmente lo amaba cada día más por darle tanto amor, porque si un alfa deja de lado su orgullo solo para cumplir sus deseos no se le podía llamar otra cosa que no fuera amor.

Kakashi valorizaba eso más que nada en el mundo.

************* Fin del flash back **********

En la mañana ambos salieron del viejo departamento de Iruka.

Kakashi llevaba orgulloso el aroma de su alfa con él y este podía sentir las miradas de los transeúntes que no podían evitar mirar con asombro como el Hokage salía con su pareja por la aldea mostrando su adorable vientre abultado como muestra del éxito de su amor.

Un AMBU con máscara de zorro se paró frente a él

"Hokage Sama, ya era hora de que salgan puede ir directamente al hospital, la abuela Tsunade lo espera ahí dattebayo"

Kakashi río ante eso, Naruto no cambiaba más y era obvio que los había estado protegiendo desde fuera del departamento, Iruka pudo finalmente sonreír al ver a su cachorro tan grande ser el que estaba para ellos y juntos se marcharon a recibir la reprimenda de Tsunade y vaya a saber con qué se encontrarían.

Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo para leer.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, para el siguiente quiero contar sobre los celos que abarcaron el tener a Tenzou y después a Itachi tras el peli plata, además de como comenzó la etapa de maestro de Iruka y la sensación que le dió al comprender que Naruto lo necesitaba más allá de su tiempo como maestro.

Gracias


	4. Chapter 4

Sai se había ofrecido como el que pintaría la habitación del bebé, y estaban escogiendo las pinturas.

Se encargaría de darle color y también haría unos dibujos detallados según el género del bebé.

Tenzo se había encargado de amueblar la habitación.

Y se encargaba de que no falte ningún detalle, y iruka se encargaba de que haga lo estrictamente necesario.

Tanto sai como yamato eran alfas, pero a pesar de eso el más joven detectó de inmediato la tensión entre los alfas mayores.

Observó también que a sai no parecía tenerle ningún tipo de desconfianza, pero el más vigilado era el mayor.

Le llamaba la atención y a la vez lo divertía, era extraño ver como un alfa defendía su territorio ante posibles amenazas.

Tal vez el capitán yamato había dicho algo malo de kakashi y por eso iruka no paraba de tenerlo al acecho.

Kakashi por su lado parecía estar divertido y le daba consejos a yamato para la medida de los muebles y a sai los colores.

Todo estaba ya previamente pintado de blanco para poder al menos tener un avance significativo.

El único problema era que ya entrada las 33 semanas de embarazo y el bebé tampoco se dejó ver en esa ecografía.

Tsunade tenía una leve sospecha de que sería niña, pues es difícil que un varón no se vea de esa manera.

Kakashi quería pensar que se equivocaba y iruka sonreía al pensar que kakashi estaba en una especie de estado de negación.

Por el momento sai hizo un dibujo de un paisaje muy hermoso en la pared y dejó el resto de los detalles para cuando naciera.

El problema sería que no podría usar la habitación de inmediato.

Por lo pronto iruka se encargó de preparar una cuna tipo Moisés en su propio cuarto, ya que estaba seguro de que los primeros meses no podrían tener muy alejado de ellos mismos a su bebé.

Kakashi notaba lo protector que estaba con él, ya a esa altura del embarazo ni siquiera se apartaba de su lado y era muy celoso de dejarlo sólo con alguien que pudiera causarle alguna molestia a su pareja o a su bebé.

Al principio había tenido cierto inconveniente con que tenzou entrara a su casa, pero este desde hacía mucho tiempo trataba de caerle bien a la pareja de su sempai.

Y aunque siempre intento no provocarlo casi siempre debía soportar las miradas de desconfianza de su parte.

Tal vez se lo tenía merecido, aunque también debía culpar a kakashi por haberse tardado tanto en confesar que estaban juntos desde antes de que él llegara a la vida del peli plata.

Por lo pronto se había tenido que esmerar en ser respetuoso cuando estuvo en su casa y comenzó a diseñar los muebles.

Iruka era un alfa muy tranquilo y casi siempre estaba en control con otros alfas sabiendo perfectamente su propia capacidad y su fuerza.

Pero le costaba estar tan cerca de este alfa en particular.

Sobre todo si no hubiera estado detrás de kakashi tanto tiempo.

En el pasado tenzou se había tomado la molestia de rodear de feromonas de protección a su sempai cuando veía al furioso maestro acercarse a ellos con cara de pocos amigos, y creía que las excusas que usaba como "debe al menos tres informes" o la hokage estaba buscándolo" siempre eran pretextos para apartarlos.

Claro que siempre funcionaban, ya que al instante kakashi daba una excusa poco creíble tanto a iruka como a él mismo y terminaba yéndose, dejando a ambos alfas mirándose con poca cortesía.

En esos momentos tenzou se decía que debía al menos admitir que el maestro de escuela tenía tan pocas posibilidades de tener a kakashi como el mismo.

El peli plata hasta ese momento parecía que iba a morir sólo y sin ser enlazado jamás.

Y siempre era el candidato más deseable en cuanto a retos para un alfa, pero tenzou estaba seguro de que nadie estaría a la altura de este omega, ya que era sin dudas el más poderoso que había conocido y un omega tan poderoso era difícil de dominar ( si lo sabía él) por lo que era poco probable que llegara a estar con alguien algún día.

Un caso muy conocido era el de tsunade sama, que era una omega de edad avanzada ( aunque su apariencia no lo muestre) que al haber estado en pareja en su juventud y no poder seguir con él a causa de la muerte de éste permaneció sola hasta la fecha, sin que ningún otro alfa la dominara al punto de marcarla.

Era muy complicado para un alfa intentar proclamar a un omega libre tan fuerte y muchos alfas incluso lo desechaban pues era algo vergonzoso o humillante el estar con un omega de semejante calibre, pero tenzou siempre creyó que si un día kakashi sempai decidía finalmente estar en pareja él sería el elegido.

La noticia de que el hokage había rechazó al raikage porque ya tenía una pareja establecida le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

E impulsado por su Instinto fue ante el mismo hatake para que le explicará qué significaba eso, teniendo que aplacar su ira al ver a iruka junto a kakashi imponiendo respeto.

No lo dijo, pero su aroma era el que se lo advertía "respeto" y "mío" descifró tenzou de inmediato y se calmó.

Kakashi se limitó a señalar que hacía casi veinte años que estaban juntos y el portador de mokuton tuvo que pedirle disculpas a la pareja de su sempai.

Iruka lo aceptó pero tenzo siempre noto que había cierto roce entre ellos a causa de las insinuaciones que siempre le dedicó a su pareja.

Cada vez que le preguntaba a kakashi por que nunca había dicho nada, este sonreía diciendo

"valía la pena para mi, después de todo iruka tenía que quitarme tu aroma… quieres que te diga como lo hacía?" tenzo enrojeció al escuchar eso

Por supuesto que sabía como un alfa podría quitar la fragancia de otro de su pareja, acaso estaba loco!

Tal vez kakashi era algo masoquista, pensaba.

Porque jamás le insinuó que dejara de querer cortejarlo.

Eso le hacia tener un grado muy alto de admiración a la paciencia de Iruka Umino, pues muy pocos alfas ( si es que existía alguno a parte de él) tendría la paciencia de permitir tanta libertad a su omega.

Aunque eso también mostraba el grado de lealtad a su palabra.

Era muy admirable.

Kakashi por su lado se sentía extraño con todo eso.

Acostumbrado a una vida de silencio no terminaba de adaptarse a su nueva posición.

Como hokage era respetado y admirado en todo el mundo shinobi.

Su reputación lo precedía y ningún ninja ponía en duda su capacidad pese a no poseer más el sharingan.

Y la creación del shiden lo ponía como un ninja activo y creativo, sólo los ninjas de gran capacidad tienen la habilidad de crear jutsus partiendo de sus bases y conocimientos.

Y kakashi aún estando inactivo seguía siendo una amenaza como ninja.

Su inteligencia también es algo que lo destaca, pero su manera de ser jamás había sido perturbada. Y no le gustaba tener que estar descansando casi todo el día no, eso no le agradaba.

Porque que lo perezoso en él siempre fue más una máscara de lo que en verdad era.

Teniendo el hábito de utilizar clones para estar por el pueblo se mostraba sumamente tranquilo y sin ningún tipo de hábito aparente.

Pero el original casi siempre estaba entrenando y perfeccionando sus jutsus cuando iruka no estaba en la aldea y encerrado con él en su casa o en la de él si estaba en la aldea.

Le agradaba mucho sus hábitos, estar con iruka sin que nadie los moleste era agradable.

Cuando estaban juntos sentía que el mundo podría derrumbarse y nada lo movería de su lado.

Y durante su tiempo juntos se acostumbró a que nadie los cuestione, que nadie los interrumpa o que los obligue a estar en posiciones que odiasen.

Ahora kakashi formaba parte del consejo de matrimonios.

Como un omega era obligación de todos tener que dar ayuda a los matrimonios jóvenes, pero tanto él como Iruka no tenían nada tradicional para mostrar…

Lo tradicional hubiera Sido que en el momento en el que Iruka marco a Kakashi estos tenían que declararlo y establecerse.

Debían tener un hijo si querían que el Omega siga en trabajo activó y solo con el permiso de su alfa, y aunque tenga las capacidades no sería enviado nunca a una misión de rango S.

Tsunade cambio esas leyes, al menos los Omegas ya no debían tener el permiso explícito para estar en una misión apta para sus habilidades específicas y tampoco era obligatorio tener un heredero de inmediato.

Kakashi también modifico un poco las leyes a favor de las convivencias obligatorias y las penas para los violadores era demasiado alta para ser ignorada.

Los consejos de Kakashi no podían ser demasiado fuertes a la hora de la convivencia, pero sí podía recomendar la fidelidad, la constancia y sobretodo la paciencia.

Iruka tenía los mismos principios y también agregaba siempre el respeto.

Este era un matrimonio extraño incluso para ellos.

Todo era nuevo, la convivencia, la rutina, las demostraciones de afecto en público. Todo.

Lo que no era nuevo, eran las habladurías.

Iruka tuvo que soportar una vida llena de insinuaciones de todos los alfas solteros ( y algunos betas) de cómo sería tener entre sus brazos al infame copinin.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua al escuchar esa mierda y tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y no atacar a todos los que insinuaban que finalmente le harían algo.

Y aunque en este momento no sentía ninguna amenaza latente, en su momento tuvo dos demasiado fuertes.

El primero fue Tenzo, a quien tuvo que soportar como posible candidato de su esposo durante demasiado tiempo.

Y el segundo fue Itachi Uchiha.

Quien incluso casi se queda con su Omega…

Recordar esas cosas no le hacía bien, pero a veces Kakashi lo convencía para que ambos tengan una manera de cerrar ese capítulo y debía admitir que si bien era duro, era muy necesario.

*********** Flash back *************

Iruka odiaba haber reprobado su primer examen para ascender a chunin.

Odiaba literalmente Seguir siendo un genin…

Kakashi era miembro de AMBU y cada vez que volvía de una misión tenía alguna feromona de insinuación sobre él.

Aunque jamás lo escuchó hablar de sus compañeros, ese día en particular hablo bastante de un niño que estaba en raíz.

Le había llamado la atención cierto jutsu que había utilizado y además el hecho de que no parecía estar muy a favor de los principios del Hokage.

Iruka lo escuchó con paciencia y le brindó su cariño, por qué sabía que Kakashi necesitaba eso en ese momento y no vio necesario informar su propio fracaso a menos que él le preguntará del tema…

Cosa que al final pasó y Kakashi fue el que terminó confortando a él.

Pasaron un par de años antes de que Iruka vuelva a escuchar sobre ese miembro de raíz que tenía ese particular jutsu ( Kakashi no le decía que jutsu era) y luego de una misión que lo llevó a investigar en una guarida abandonada de Orochimaru y una extraña batalla en raíz Kakashi había ido muy feliz a casa de Iruka a contarle que este chico kinoe ( que en realidad se llamaba tenzo) ahora sería su compañero y además hablaba de él de una manera muy entusiasta.

Para ese entonces, Iruka ya era chunin y tenía un equipo con el que siempre tenían misiones de rastreo y tardaban bastante en volver a la aldea.

Iruka sentía la molestia de los celos en su sistema y eso no le gustaba.

Era demasiado malo para querer sentirlo pero no podía evitar esa sensación cada vez que escuchaba a Kakashi hablar de su nuevo compañero tenzo y de lo bien que se complementaban en equipo.

Y lo peor era que al parecer Kakashi no se percataba de los celos que provocaba en Iruka y seguía hablando maravillas de tenzo.

Alfa… ese chico era alfa.

Iruka tuvo la necesidad de parecer tranquilo y sin darse cuenta cada vez que estaba con kakashi lo llenaba de su aroma…

Era lo único que podía hacer, pero si si Omega decidía dejarlo por un alfa más apto, Iruka odiaba admitir que no era rival para el mokuton, el estilo de madera estaba muy por encima de él.

Y aunque no era común escuchar que dos alfas se pelean por un Omega marcado… su relación tampoco era común.

Si se llegará a saber que eran pareja Iruka sería catalogarlo como la vergüenza de ser un alfa y no dominar a su Omega, y si tenzo intentará protestar contra eso y pedir a Kakashi para la decisión no sería del Omega… Kakashi se tendría que quedar con el alfa ganador ya que, una pelea sería lo más lógico para ver qué alfa era el mejor para él.

Por lo que su dominio ante Kakashi solo se basaba en marcarlo con su aroma.

Kakashi no era el típico Omega sumiso ( aunque Iruka odiaría tener que catalogarlo de esa manera) y tenía la costumbre de salirse siempre con la suya.

Por qué él no veía conveniente andar con el aroma de su alfa por toda la aldea, así que enojado por la acción de Iruka se volvía a bañar y tenía cambiarse el uniforme, además de tener que lavar el impregnado con el aroma de Iruka.

Esas cosas ponían histérico al alfa interno de Iruka y aunque sabía que no debía, también sabía que él había hecho una promesa.

Pero qué podía hacer contra la naturaleza?

Nada, Iruka debía admitir que no podía hacer nada, su alfa interno tal vez lo odiase para toda la vida después de esto, pero debía dejar libre al Omega más fuerte de la aldea.

La supremacía de tenzo era sin duda evidente y el chunin pasaba por una etapa depresiva sin saber cómo salir de ella o con quien poder hablar.

Solo dos personas en la aldea sabían sobre su estado matrimonial.

El Hokage, pero no sería cómodo hablar del tema con él…

Maito Gai era la otra persona, pero este era más amigo de Kakashi que de él, por lo que no mantendría silencio ante esté.

Una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo una tarde en la aldea.

Caminaba sin rumbo pensando en que debía hacer cuando en un callejón se sintió un cambio abrupto en el ambiente.

Un Omega en celo…

Si Iruka no estuviera enlazado ya a un Omega, de seguro su instinto sería ir y tratar de ver si podría tomar ventaja de un Omega en celo, pero su intención no era esa cuando entró en el callejón.

La Omega femenina estaba acurrucada en el suelo y tratando de no desesperarse, al parecer recién comenzaba…

"No te haré dañó" le aseguro Iruka cuando está lo vio y tembló de miedo

"Cómo te llamas?"

La niña no respondió, estaba asustada y muy temblorosa, Iruka no sabía si era por qué tenía miedo o por el celo repentino.

Iruka lo observo mejor y vio que era una pequeña de no más de diez o doce años, tenía el cabello castaño y sus ojos del mismo tono, una piel blanca y las típicas marcas del clan inuzuka en sus mejillas.

De inmediato tomó a la pequeña y la roció con un líquido especial que sacó de su chaleco ( todos los alfas con un Omega en su equipo debían tener un neutralizador de olores por las dudas) luego la alzó en brazos asegurando que no le haría daño, y se la llevó lo más rápido que pudo a su hogar.

"Dónde está tu Niken?" Le pregunto curioso de no verla con su perro…

"Esta enfermó" le dijo la chica abrazándose a él.

El olor de Iruka era neutral, pero lo suficiente para decirle a la chica que estaba en brazos de un alfa y eso la calmaba un poco, sobretodo por que este alfa no planeaba hacerle nada malo.

Una vez en el territorio del clan inuzuka, Iruka se dirigió a la casa de la familia principal y increíble fue su sorpresa al ver que esta niña era la hija de la líder del clan.

No tuvo que dar demasiadas explicaciones del estado de la chica.

Tsume la tomo en brazos y de inmediato la llevaron a un cuarto apartado y resguardado, la pequeña tendría que pasar sí o sí su primer celo aunque era muy joven.

Tsume le explicó que dentro del clan inuzuka solía pasar que los Omegas fuera muy jóvenes en su primer celo, pero el segundo tardaba al menos cuatro años en aparecer después del primero.

Iruka se quedó tranquilo y acepto la taza de té que le ofreció la mujer.

"Gracias por traer a Hana"

"No es ningún problema, cualquiera en mi lugar lo hubiera hecho" le sonrió el alfa…

Tsume lo miró extrañada, y por primera vez desde que llegó utilizó su olfato para cerciorarse de algo y se sintió satisfecha cuando lo descubrió.

"Tal vez… un Omega o un beta, pero un alfa como tú… solo si estuviera enlazado, otro hubiera aprovechado la circunstancia y obrado con su naturaleza, claro que a ti no te hizo falta porque ya estás enlazado"

Iruka estaba estático y trataba de pensar en algo que lo salve de esa afirmación cuando tsume río fuerte y le palmeo la espalda.

" Ah vamos, que no te avergüence, Kakashi tiene una gran habilidad para ocultar tu olor, pero tú aunque lo haces bien, no puedes escapar a mi olfato"

Iruka se sonrojo ante eso y se rasco la nuca…

Estaba nervioso y esperaba formular una súplica que convenciera a la imponente alfa frente a él.

Tsume lo observo y detecto de inmediato su miedo y nerviosismo.

" Oye, no te preocupes… sabes que el clan inuzuka no tiene permitido divulgar información personal de nadie a menos que sea detectado como un delito"

Iruka la miró estupefacto y no reaccionó mucho ante esa información.

Se asombro al ver un pequeño niño que se acercó olfateandolo y sonrió cuando estornudo

"Huele a Hana" dijo el pequeño mostrando sus dientes y tsume lo regaño con un gruñido

"Kiba, vete de aquí, estoy hablando con nuestro invitado"

El pequeño se marchó mirándolo molesto…

Iruka claramente veía en el un típico alfa fuerte y provocador, no calculaba en él más de cuatro años, por lo que estaba seguro su madre estaba tratando de domesticarlo para la sociedad.

"Hago todo lo que puedo con mis hijos, por supuesto me sale mejor la crianza de Kiba que la de Hana, su padre es un Omega pero nos abandonó hace tiempo…" hablo melancólica " nuestra unión lo obliga a volver cada cierto tiempo pero tarde o temprano vuelve a irse, creo que apresure mucho las cosas con él en cuanto lo marque… no debí hacerlo de esa manera, le corté prácticamente la libertad"

Le confesó con una mirada de añoranza al hablar su Omega.

Iruka entendió de inmediato que eso hubiera pasado con kakashi si ellos no hubieran hecho de su relación un secreto.

"¿ Por qué mantienen su relación en privado?"

" No quiero que la ley de herederos nos obligue a tener hijos, y tampoco quiero cortar esa libertad a mi Omega, él es un excelente ninja y sería reducido a simple ama de casa si lo hubiéramos hecho… lo amo demasiado como para hacerle algún daño"

No había Sido más que curiosidad para tsume el hacer esa pregunta y pensó que por orgullo este alfa iba a marcharse sin replicar.

Pero una empatía nació en ella y asintió felicitándolo.

Hablaron un buen rato de ese asunto, tsume reconocía que si hubiera Sido menos orgullosa su Omega no haría lo que hace y reconoció la grandeza de Iruka, por qué aunque el sistema era muy abierto, también era demasiado opresor y la joven pareja había logrado eludir el sistema y seguir juntos

Por supuesto Iruka encontró en esta persona una confidente y declaró su actual estado.

Los celos eran una sombra que no dejaba que Iruka se sintiera conforme con su decisión y a la vez temía que Kakashi lo deje por un alfa más apto

" Un Omega no abandona a su alfa ni lo reemplaza por una versión mejorada, al menos no lo hará si lo cuidas tanto como lo haces... créeme que si están enlazados no tienes que temer, tal vez puedas desconfiar de otros alfas pero no de tu Omega… simplemente espera a que estén cómodos el uno con el otro y plantea tus inquietudes"

" Crees que no se molestara?... Kakashi tiende a hablar de él demasiado y temo que no le gustará que corté las anécdotas de su día a día"

" No es necesario que deje de hablar de su día a día, pero haz que se ponga en tu lugar. Qué haría él si tú comienzas a halagar el trabajo de otra Omega?"

" Seguramente me odiaría"

Confesó sonriente Iruka

" Bueno, háblalo y sabrá que lo haz estado soportando con paciencia pero ya es suficiente, creo que eres el alfa más paciente de esta aldea… deberías dedicar tu paciencia a quienes más lo necesitan no a las misiones de rastreo que pueden costarte la vida…"

Luego de una buena comida, Iruka se retiró del lugar tranquilo al saber que hana estaba siendo cuidada por las betas del clan, y que tenía una nueva amistad a la que podría acudir en momentos de inseguridad.

Una vez en su casa comenzó a ver la larga variedad de carreras disponibles en la aldea que buscarán un alfa con paciencia ( no había entendido del todo a tsume en cuanto a ese punto, pero estaba dispuesto a investigar)

Para cuándo Kakashi apareció en la casa ya era muy entrada la madrugada.

Iruka solo lo sintió cuando se metió en la cama con él y percibió de inmediato que estaba demasiado estresado.

Una misión difícil seguramente.

El alfa comenzó a emanar un fuerte aroma que llenó las fosas nasales de su Omega y este comenzó a abrazarse fuerte contra él.

Kakashi lloró en su pecho y se sintió agradecido de poder sentir como su cabello era acariciado

Le gustaba sentirse tan protegido y la libertad que tenía junto a Iruka de mostrarse débil después de haber acabado con una vida.

Iruka lo consoló y lo acunó, beso su sien y no paro de arrollarlo hasta que se durmió.

En el instante en el que Iruka lo sintió profundamente dormido, fue que dejó de acariciar su cabello y solo lo abrazó con suavidad.

Antes de caer en sueños su alfa interno le mostraba que era imposible que su Omega se alejara de la paz que él le brindaba.

Y su razonamiento lo indujo a pensar que solo debía hablar con kakashi.

El día siguiente Iruka no tenía el día libre, por lo que se molestó cuando tuvo que dejar a su Omega solo.

Se fue temprano y durante los siguientes tres días solo pensaba en Kakashi.

Kakashi por su lado no quería levantarse de la cama al día siguiente, la habitación olía entera a su alfa y protección.

Amaba sentirse así.

Solo Iruka le traía esa paz que lo calmaba tanto.

Se sentía relajado y se preguntaba qué era eso que traía inquieto a su Omega, era como si pudiera percibir una especie de enojo que Iruka tenía y que debía ser castigado por eso.

Era muy difícil para él dominar su naturaleza, pues está le marcaba que debía doblegarse, debía pedir perdón y debía complacer a su alfa antes de que este se enojara.

No entendía nada de eso y deseaba conversar sobre el tema, pero la única persona que conocía su secreto era Gai y este era un alfa, y para colmo no estaba en pareja por lo que sus consejos no le ayudarían mucho… aunque por otro lado tal vez le sirva su punto de vista.

Al levantarse vio el horario de Iruka en el refrigerador y supo que tenía una misión de varios días.

Solo le deseaba que volviera con vida.

Era lo único que podía pensar, eran ninjas después de todo y la palabra regresa con vida era la más pronunciada entre ellos.

Luego de teletransportarse a su casa y bañarse con jabón neutro y hacer todo su protocolo para solo tener su propio aroma ( cosa que enfurecía a su Omega al punto que debía ignorarlo o le daría migraña) salió a la calle sin preocupaciones.

Tenía el día libre y sólo deseaba encontrar a Gai y ver si podía sacar algo bueno de él.

No necesito buscar demasiado, ya que el mismo Gai se le presentó y lo reto a una nueva competencia.

Obviamente rechazando el janken que ofreció Kakashi por lo que después de una pequeña riña entre ellos terminaron en un mano a mano en un campo de entrenamiento.

Un ojo vigilante los había estado observando y vio en la comodidad del Omega el ser visto ante un alfa como un digno rival, como un cortejo particular, así que decidió seguirlo.

Kakashi y Gai estuvieron haciendo un par de horas de duelo solo con Taijutsu.

Sería demasiado presuntuoso utilizar otra técnica contra Gai, pero estas cosas lo ayudaban a mejorar día a día a ambos.

Y cuando finalmente ganó Gai Kakashi se dió por vencido dando a su marcador un 24-18 de apoco Gai se iba acercando a un empate con él.

"Hay un alfa que nos ha estado siguiendo desde temprano" advirtió Gai tirado en el suelo junto al peli plata cuando sintió que este alfa en particular seguía más a Kakashi que a él…

Kakashi sabía que se trataba de tenzo así que comenzó a tranquilizar a Gai antes de que este lo increpe.

"Es un compañero ambu, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Gai"

Gai lo miró sorprendido y se puso en pose pensativo. Parecía que buscaba las palabras para que su amigo se percataba de algo que no veía.

Kakashi espero y cuando creyó que tal vez Gai estaba siendo solo Gai este le habló con un tono típico de alfa

"Si fuera tu no andaría tranquilo si un alfa de tu equipo te persigue y espía, alégrate de que sea yo quien lo detecto por qué si fuera Iruka seguramente se sentiría muy ofendido al ver que dejas que te cortejen, aunque nadie sabe que estás casado y es lógico que te quieran cortejar, no deberías incitar a nadie ya que tú alfa estaría furioso… aunque conociendo a Iruka seguramente no te dirá nada por que te respeta y te ama, pero como alfa déjame advertir que eso no debe poner de buen humor a tu pareja. Cuídate kakashi"

Su reacción fue total estupefacción!

Él estaba fallando como Omega!

Su interior gritaba de alegría solo por qué el razonamiento de Kakashi por fin pudo detectar donde estaba su falla.

El no había percibido nada de eso, no pensaba como afectaba a su alfa con su actitud, solo había estado pensando que estaba cómodo con su relación tal como está y que lo único distinto al resto era que lo mantenían en secreto.

Pero kakashi no pensaba como un alfa, disfrutaba como Omega y no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de estos.

Notó que si un alfa podía sentir las intenciones de otro… era obvio que Iruka también lo hacía y seguramente esa sea la razón por la cual su naturaleza le marcaba que debía pedir perdón

No tuvo mucha reacción física ante eso y solo pudo asentir a su amigo.

Este lo invito a que fueran a comer pero kakashi lo rechazó diciendo que debía hacer algo…

Por supuesto su amigo le dió espacio pero decidió acompañarlo hasta su hogar.

Kakashi agradeció el gesto y no dejó de pensar en todo hasta que llegó a su casa.

Una vez en ella se sintió desesperado, sin saber que podría estar llegando a pensar Iruka de él.

No podía creerlo había estado presumiendo a su compañero de equipo casi desde que lo conoció y su alfa había soportado como había halagado sus habilidades, diablos incluso le había dicho que a él mismo le gustaba ponerlo nervioso!

"Cómo puede Iruka soportar todo eso sin mostrarse molesto!" Se sorprendió Kakashi al sentir la necesidad de pedirle disculpas, suplicar perdón por su falta, hacer algo para contentarlo! Lo que sea para que no se enoje con él!

Estaba nervioso y pensativo… estuvo así incluso al siguiente día, y no soportaba la presencia de su compañero de equipo cuando este se le acercó y al día siguiente cuando tuvieron una misión su Omega no lo dejaba en paz en cuanto a su decisión de alejarse de este alfa y la misión fue perjudicada.

Dejando a tenzo hospitalizado.

Y aunque sus heridas no eran graves si era grave su falta de concentración en el campo de batalla.

Por lo que se encontró reunido con el Hokage.

Este aunque serio le aseguro que no era su culpa pero no termino de hablar cuando Iruka apareció y dejó plasmado a Kakashi.

Iruka estaba vestido con su traje táctico y una venda demasiado notoria envolvía su cabeza.

Una sola mirada de este le causó alivio, pues en ella lo tranquilizó al instante.

Iruka al parecer también tuvo una mala misión y se disculpaba ante el Hokage, le pedía por favor que le dé la posibilidad de transmitir la voluntad de fuego a la siguiente generación.

El Hokage estuvo de acuerdo con él y le dió instrucciones de que al día siguiente podría comenzar a prepararse para su nueva formación.

Kakashi nuevamente quedó sin palabras.

¿Qué le pasaba a Iruka?

¿ Acaso se había resignado de no tener hijos que decidió ser maestro y pasar su conocimiento a otros niños?

Kakashi estaba lleno de dudas, miedos e inseguridades.

Temía a lo que fuera pasar con su relación

El Hokage continuó la conversación con kakashi y este le aseguro que no volvería a pasar lo que le había sucedido, aún así Sarutobi decidió darle un par de días a Kakashi para que este se tomará con calma lo que sea que le esté molestando y aclarara su mente

Lo dejo ir sabiendo que deseaba mucho ir a atender a su pareja

En casa de Iruka, este ya se había hablado y estaba preparando la cena cuando kakashi apareció en medio del living.

Se acercó a Iruka y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar ante él, hizo simplemente lo que deseaba hacer.

Iruka devolvió el gesto y beso su cuello aunque estaba tapado con la máscara.

Luego se separaron y el alfa continuó con lo que estaba haciendo sugiriendo un baño a su Omega.

Kakashi de inmediato fue a bañarse, quería oler a Jazmín y no a alfa… mucho menos a tenzo.

Deseo con todo su corazón que Iruka no haya identificado entre sus ropas esa típica fragancia que el otro le imponía como si fuera de su propiedad y se quitó la mugre de la misión con esmero.

Salió con shorts cortos y una camiseta sin mangas blanca.

Con la cara libre y el cabello mojado.

Deseaba triunfar físicamente, quería que su imagen sea agradable para Iruka quería comenzar a agradar a su alfa y deseaba saber qué hacer con el resto de sus emociones que se encontraban en conflicto.

Iruka lo miro y no pudo evitar lanzar un poco de lujuria ante la imagen, aunque se controló y terminó su labor.

Kakashi quedó sorprendido, Iruka era increíble podía lograr calmar su libido en un instante y seguir como si nada!

Kakashi había sentido esa lujuria e iba a responder cuando se cortó en un instante.

Cómo diablos iruka podía hacer eso?

El saber eso no calmó los nervios y las dudas de su Omega.

Por que eso significaba que los celos y la ira o el dolor también eran muy bien ocultos por su alfa.

Su corazón se estrujó de dolor al pensar en lo que podría llegar a soportar su alfa por su culpa.

Cenaron tranquilos, y kakashi le pregunto a su compañero el por qué deseaba enseñar.

Iruka notó que kakashi estaba angustiado y le dijo que luego cuando lo noté más tranquilo hablarían del tema, por lo que terminaron su cena

y luego Iruka le pidió a kakashi que fueran a la cama.

Pero en lugar de comenzar a hacer el amor ( que es lo que estaba esperando el peli plata) Iruka comenzó a abrazarlo y a protegerlo.

El Omega estaba en calma después de un rato y fue ahí cuando Iruka decidió hablar.

"No creo ser capaz de matar sin dudar… ese fue el grave error que cometí hoy, deje que un genin de no más de doce años viviera y luego tuvimos problemas"

" Lo siento Iruka…"

" Esta bien amor" dijo tranquilo y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Kakashi

" Hace poco conocí a alguien que me aseguro que tenía demasiada paciencia y que debía aprovecharla… luego antes de salir a la última misión debíamos pasar por la academia para buscar al chunin que formaría parte del grupo de cuatro y vi a los maestros lidiando con los niños y te juro kakashi que quise eso para mí."

"Quien fue el que te dijo que tenías paciencia?" Pregunto Kakashi sin poder evitar un tono celoso en esa pregunta, regañandose mentalmente por seguir sumando estupideces a su larga lista de faltas contra su alfa.

Pero Iruka lejos de enojarse, se rió simpático.

"Fue tsume… justo la tarde anterior a la que me fuera de misión me encontré con hana su hija Omega en un callejón, había entrado en celo y solo tiene diez años"

" Pobre niña! y qué hiciste?"

"Lo que debía, la rocíe con el inhibidor de olores y la lleve directo a su clan; su madre la encerró en un cuarto y seguramente fue cuidada por los suyos. Pero fue Tsume quien notó que no reaccione ante la niña en celo y me recomendó que usara mi habilidad y paciencia para algo útil en la aldea…"

" Me parece muy bien… pero si lo que en verdad quieres es un hijo propio al que poder pasar la voluntad de fuego yo…" Iruka lo corto y negó con la cabeza

" Kakashi tú quieres un hijo?"

"No" respondió sincero.

" Jamás te impondría un hijo solo para que le pase la voluntad de fuego, creo que ser maestro puede llegar a ser lo mío pero no lo hago con la intención de que te sientas obligado a darme un niño, en verdad no sé dónde sacaste eso pero no es eso lo que quiero"

Kakashi se calmó con eso, pero en su interior su Omega seguía inquieto.

Él sabía perfectamente que debía disculparse con su alfa antes de que sea él el que saque el tema.

"Iruka…" hablo tranquilo, aprovechado el ambiente tranquilo en el que Iruka lo había inducido.

"Siento que no he estado haciendo lo correcto últimamente" dijo algo avergonzado y acurrucándose el pecho de Iruka para sentir más seguridad.

" He dejado que tenzo creyera que estoy disponible y que tiene derecho a cortejar me, he dejado que me cubra con sus feromonas como si pudiera reclamar su dominio sobre mí y no lo evite aún sabiendo que eso te molestaría, lo siento Iruka te he fallado… tú has Sido demasiado paciente y amable conmigo, merezco que me castigues por mí falta"

Iruka quedó sorprendido, no podía creerlo, kakashi le pedía disculpas por aquello de lo que él mismo quería hablar.

Y aunque quería decirle tantas cosas, no pudo evitar sentirse dominado por su instinto y solo llegó a murmurar un "de acuerdo… serás castigado" y su alfa tomo el control, debía castigar a su Omega en falta, era algo animal que no le dejaba dormir bien pero que podía ser enmendado en ese momento.

Kakashi reaccionó de una manera que no esperaba.

Su Omega tomo dominio sobre él y se dedicó solo a complacer a su alfa.

Los besos fueron el inicio de su intención por encontrar gracia y luego Iruka le pidió que lo complaciera como debía.

De no ser por su instinto y necesidad de agradarle seguramente Kakashi no haría eso por qué no era muy fanático de hacerlo.

Estaba más acostumbrado a que Iruka se lo haga para ir preparándolo pero en este momento le pareció lo mejor.

Se dedicó a complacer el miembro del alfa que parecía complacido con eso

Pero después de un tiempo considerablemente largo se dió cuenta de que eso no sería suficiente.

Por lo que él mismo comenzó a prepararse para el siguiente nivel.

Iruka disfrutó la vista.

Disfrutó la cara de kakashi mientras se la chupaba y disfrutó ver cómo se metía los dedos para estar más listo

Cuando considero que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado kakashi se subió en Iruka y comenzó a cabalgarlo.

No sabían exactamente quién estaba disfrutando eso.

Iruka lo hizo cambiar de posición y luego de que kakashi estuviera con las rodillas en la cama y antebrazos también lo penetró y fue muy rudo con él.

Ambos estaban en éxtasis puro, el amor del cual estaban habituados a la hora de tener sexo no tenía nada que ver con la manera en la que estaban haciéndolo en este instante.

Se sentía como si estuvieran pasando un celo por lo intenso y parecía tener el mismo resultado ya que Iruka comenzó a anudarse en Kakashi logrando que este acabará de manera abundante y con un orgasmo demasiado intenso y satisfactorio.

Iruka se sentía de la misma manera.

Hacía casi cinco años que estaban juntos y no habían vuelto a anudar desde la única vez que pasaron el celo juntos.

Su fuerza estaba renovada con esto, había sido tan perfecto que Iruka lo había vuelto morder renovando con éxito su enlace.

Kakashi pensó que de no ser por qué estaba al día con sus anticonceptivos, de seguro hubiera quedado en cinta.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que si en el futuro no coincidían con un celo de Kakashi o de Iruka tendrían este tipo de encuentros para volver a experimentar con satisfacción su deseo y acoplamiento.

********** Fin del flash back************

Pensar en cómo kakashi había utilizado la excusa de tenzo durante demasiado tiempo era gracioso.

Porque a pesar que después de que incluso el peli plata le recomendará al portador del mokuton que se buscará un Omega adecuado para él, porque Kakashi jamás lo vería como su alfa ideal este siguió insistiendo incluso cuando Naruto le recomendó que dejara de molestarlo o le lanzaría un rasen shuriken.

Hoy por hoy, tenzo debía admitir que su senpai había sido muy reservado y él había sido muy abierto.

Pero lo hecho, hecho está y ahora debían pensar un poco en olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante.

Iruka no temía que Kakashi lo abandone por nadie, pero sí temía que su hija sea Omega y tenga que lidiar nuevamente con alfas imponentes…

*****/******/******/*******

Gracias por leer, perdón por la tardanza pero estuve bastante ocupada

Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo


	5. Chapter 5

"No hay muchos registros escritos del cómo la humanidad pasó de ser un grupo de personas que peleaban por un territorio a una establecida sociedad conjunta.

Se sabe que la necesidad de alimentación y seguridad fue la causa principal por la que dejaron de estar viviendo en familias y pasaron a vivir en grandes comunidades.

Se sabe que en el momento en el que la raza humana cambio ya estaba establecido un régimen donde los feudales existían y dónde se diferenciaba su poderosa de el del resto de las personas.

No es parte de esto de lo que vamos a hablar, estamos aquí para explicar el cómo los Omegas comenzaron a afectar a la sociedad y la obligaron a cambiar las reglas.

Hasta hace unos tres años no se sabía cómo llegó este cambio en la armonía, cómo los alfas betas y Omegas cambiaron para siempre la humanidad.

Fueron Naruto Uzumaki junto Sasuke Uchiha los que explicaron a través de lo que vieron gracias al sabio de los seis caminos que se supo de donde llegó eso a este planeta.

Al parecer el cambio se dió en la humanidad después de que Otsutsuki Kaguya introdujera a la humanidad a la voluntad del dios árbol.

En esa etapa donde ella dejó una pequeña porción de la humanidad para que esta no se extinga, el cambio fue apenas perceptible. El conocimiento de alfas betas y Omegas era conocido por Kaguya y ella no dudó en dividir a la humanidad por sus géneros dando las primeras pautas para la preservación de la especie.

Al ser reciente en esa época, nadie dudaba de qué hablaba la matriarca del chakra, y no fue hasta que Hagoromo Otsutsuki comenzará a compartir el chakra que las primeras manifestaciones de cambio se dieron.

El olfato fue el primero en revelarse.

El sentido del olfato se amplió y alfas y Omegas comenzaron a detectarse a través del mismo.

La necesidad de reproducción era una especie de arma Anti extinción para un mundo donde la población había sido diezmada dos veces y la supervivencia de la humanidad fue gracias a este cambio en la naturaleza.

El chakra dividido trajo cambios en las personas que de a poco fueron obteniendo diferentes tipos de controles y se dividieron en diferentes clanes.

Los primeros fueron el clan Senju y el clan Uchiha, pero fueron cientos de clanes los que se fueron formando a medida que pasó el tiempo.

El cómo manejaban su población, dependía de cada clan.

Muchos se dedicaron a casar a un Omega con el alfa que le ofrecía el clan y listo.

Los clanes no se mezclaban y por eso cada uno tenía cierta cantidad de habitantes dentro de su territorio.

La manera más natural que existía en la naturaleza para que una pareja se estableciera, era la que se daba desde la niñez a la adolescencia

Los alfas y Omegas dentro de un clan tendían a ir directamente hacia esa persona que le llamaba la atención y juntos formaban una especie de lazo que con el tiempo pasaba de ser juegos y compañía a ser guiados por la naturaleza.

Por lo que desde el primer celo estaban acompañados por su pareja a la que se la denominaba pareja "destino", pero este término era utilizado más que nada por simple observación.

Ya que cualquier pareja alfaomega podría ser destino si a su instinto le llama la atención el aroma del otro.

Se sabe que no todos los alfas se sienten atraídos por todos los Omegas y viceversa.

La atracción depende de muchos factores.

El aroma específico de cada persona, su fisionomía, su voz, su conducta y sobre todo su porte ( ya sea alfa u Omega)

Cada persona tiene una preferencia distinta y el encontrarse con esas cosas que desea en otra inmediatamente su instinto es atraído por todo el conjunto y su alfa interno ( u Omega ) le marca que es aceptable y la mente lo traduce como correcto.

La terminología de pareja destino es más un eufemismo ya que, lo correcto sería decir que el sujeto a observación es simplemente aceptable para la necesidad que uno tiene, por lo que poéticamente se le llama pareja destino.

Pero lamentablemente nos encontramos con la realidad, de que muchos otros seres pueden llegar a tener ese conjunto de virtudes aceptables para nosotros.

La MARCA que una pareja tiene como vínculo, no es más que una manera de demostrar que están activamente asociados el uno al otro ( es decir, que mantienen relaciones sexuales constantes) pero no es un vínculo que no se extinguirá con el tiempo.

Muchas parejas han dejado de estar juntas y han encontrado la felicidad con otras.

La mala práctica que ha tenido la humanidad para con los Omegas ha hecho creer que estos son débiles y morirán sin su alfa.

Pero esa es una mentira que solo beneficia a los alfas y a los regímenes más duros de la sociedad.

Ya que se sabe que muchos tratados se han cerrado con la entrega de un Omega aceptable a sus gobernantes y luego está práctica se ha llevado a cabo hasta en los sectores más bajos de la población.

Y con la creencia de que un Omega es débil y que no sobrevivirá sin su alfa se ha podido tener bajo control a la mayoría de estos

Pero la realidad no es más que una mentira cargada de ciertas verdades.

Tanto alfas como betas tienen la misma debilidad para con los celos.

Es verdad que un Omega cae en celo y pierde la facultad del razonamiento siendo guiado todo ese tiempo por su instinto primitivo y nada evita que eso suceda ( a menos que esté bajo el control de supresores) pero también es verdad que el alfa que está junto a un Omega en celo también pierde todas sus facultades de razonamiento

Ambos tienen la posibilidad de evitar la unión, aunque generalmente ninguno de los dos evita la unión.

Lamentablemente, pocos Omegas son entrenados para evitar que un alfa abuse de ellos en su momento de debilidad

Pero los ninjas han logrado que esa práctica sea fomentada.

Ya que, los antiguos clanes que tenían a sus Omegas como guerreros activos tendían a obligarlos a que conozcan la práctica de la defensa contra un alfa y esta les puedo asegurar que es infalible.

Antes de ir a la parte donde los Omegas comienzan a ser ninjas dentro de sus clanes, es bueno que se sepa que no siempre existieron los Omegas masculinos.

La información de su origen data de unos trescientos años…

Una época en la que la brutalidad era conocida por todos y la guerra constante por el territorio era moneda corriente.

Ciertos clanes vieron la ventaja de la extinción de sus oponentes gracias a la eliminación completa de la población Omega.

Esa práctica fue copiada por demasiados clanes y la mayoría se encontraba obligada a retroceder y la población mundial se estaba viendo nuevamente afectada por la eliminación de mujeres.

Al haber solo hombres betas y alfas era inminente que ningún clan llegaría a sobrevivir más de cincuenta años y los seres humanos dejarían de existir para siempre.

El origen de los Omegas masculinos se debe a las pocas mujeres que quedaron en un clan, que concibieron a varones que eran Omegas.

No se sabe si esto se dió gracias a la misma naturaleza o si fue origen de algún jutsu. Pero si se sabe que lograron avanzar y llevar este nuevo género adelante.

La multiplicación tal vez se dió por la fuga de estos Omegas que se sentían extraños en su entorno

Tal vez, eran tomados con asco o eran vistos como bichos raros y su condición los hacía sentirse excluidos, es muy poca la información de estos hechos, pero lo cierto es que se apartaron de su clan y la naturaleza actuó llevándolos a desear un compañero.

De ahí la nueva generación de Omegas se multiplicó trayendo con ellos alfas femeninos, y Omegas femeninos.

El cambio fue visto como la siguiente etapa de la evolución y el régimen de los clanes seguía siendo el anterior.

Solo que esta vez los Omegas comenzaron a formar parte de las filas de guerreros que iban a pelear por los suyos.

El clan Senju fue muy conocido por la variedad de guerreros de distintos géneros mientras que el clan Uchiha seguía teniendo a sus Omegas a cuidado de su hogar solo dejando la guerra para los alfas y betas masculinos.

La unión de estos dos clanes logró la paz entre los clanes del territorio del país del fuego y gracias a esto en el mundo muchos se unieron para poder llegar a tener una paz entre clanes.

Aunque esto no evitó que exista el conflicto bélico entre distintas naciones.

Dentro de la aldea de la hoja el régimen de matrimonio fue liberado.

Por supuesto que una pareja que deseara estar junta no sería mal vista, pero los clanes temían por la mezcla de sangre así que, se estableció una ley donde los clanes no estaban obligados a permitir que sus hijos se mezclen y dentro de la aldea cada clan tiene su propio territorio.

Muchos prefieren vivir en la aldea de manera aislada de su grupo original y otros más conservadores eligen seguir a la cabeza de sus clanes y buscar pareja entre sus miembros.

Los ninjas están autorizados a elegir a su pareja ya sea que su clan lo acepte o no

Después de todo la libertad de elección era algo que buscaba constantemente el primer Hokage.

Aunque para evitar que la población no termine en la nada se establecieron reglas para que un ninja pueda estar al servicio de la aldea y a la vez no deje de tener descendencia.

Los alfas y Omegas emparejados estaban obligados a tener al menos un hijo dentro de sus dos primeros años de emparejamiento.

Esta regla fue creada más que nada para que sea asegurada la continuación de un ninja, o de la familia de este.

Hay Miles de otras reglas y estatutos que fueron dictados y con el tiempo fueron modificados, hasta ahora el único que no fue modificado y el que no es del todo necesario, es este.

Un motivo por el cual Iruka y yo hemos evitado divulgar nuestro estado matrimonial, es ese.

Éramos apenas un par de adolescentes cuando nos enlazamos y no deseábamos tener hijos, en esa época la ley donde un Omega no podía seguir siendo ninja a menos que tenga un hijo de más de seis años ( es decir un niño con la edad para entrar a la academia) no era de nuestro agrado y evitamos durante mucho tiempo la confesión.

Fueron muchos otros motivos más los que nos impulsaron a seguir callados.

Pero ese fue el que más nos disgustaba.

Nadie está obligado a tener hijos y el hecho de tener un hijo por obligación es aberrante para una pareja.

La población civil no está obligada a tener estas reglas que un Shinobi si tiene, y eso obliga a que muchos ninjas eviten estar con sus parejas de manera formal.

Por lo que, en este día demandó la modificación de esta ley.

La decisión de ser un Omega destinado a vivir según su naturaleza, ya no es obligatoria.

La decisión de ser un alfa es igual.

Gracias a la investigación, alfas puede vivir con betas y hasta tener hijos.

Omegas pueden establecerse con betas y tener hijos

La sociedad ha avanzado hasta el punto donde la tolerancia permite aceptar que dos Omegas o dos alfas convivan como pareja sin ser juzgados.

La decisión personal de cómo vive cada uno es aceptada en la sociedad y nadie está obligado a casarse con nadie.

¿Entonces por qué, las parejas alfaomega siguen siendo obligados a tener hijos una vez establecidos?

Parece que son los únicos sin el derecho a vivir según sus propias decisiones…"

Afirmó Kakashi luego de un discurso que tenía muy bien preparado

Lamentablemente para él, ese formalismo donde debía explicar la razón absoluta del por qué desea quitar esa ley era necesario para enfrentar a un consejo.

Pero para su beneficio, la ley fue abolida y el resultado fue el esperado para muchos jóvenes que evitaban casarse por qué no se sentían preparados para tener hijos de inmediato.

Esa reunión fue lo suficientemente estresante para él que solo deseaba estar en brazos de Iruka para recibir el consuelo de haber estado tan metido en la política durante los últimos días.

El discurso bien armado fue una investigación que hicieron entre los dos y en la reunión el único que no tuvo permiso de asistir fue Iruka.

Por lo que la necesidad de estar con su alfa lo consumió durante todo el día.

La cesión duró casi doce horas.

Era un tema muy delicado y uno a uno cada miembro expuso su opinión con discursos tan alargados como el del mismo Kakashi.

El Daimyo era uno de los que estaba en contra de quitar la ley, pero el conocimiento de que su hijo alfa estaba relacionado con otro alfa era público y se sabía que por el bien de este había accedido anteriormente a que los alfas y Omegas elijan convivir con quienes amaban.

Por lo que luego de todo esto, el aceptar que una pareja tan normal como un alfa y un Omega juntos era más que aceptable.

Sería cuestión de tiempo que decidieran avanzar al siguiente nivel con la llegada de los hijos por lo que el debate del si o no fue más que aceptado una vez que el Rokudaime Hokage dió un pequeño testimonio de su propia decisión.

Cierto era que el mismo Hokage accedió junto a su pareja a tener un hijo a cambio de que el consejo de Konoha fuera renovado y esto fue algo que el pueblo repudió bastante.

Todo el mundo quedó sorprendido cuando la noticia de que Kakashi Hatake era pareja de Iruka Umino, pero lo aceptaron de inmediato.

Pero la ira general era la de tener que ver a su líder rebajarse a un trato donde debía ser obligado a tener hijos.

Si habían pasado casi veinte años de pareja junto a Iruka y nunca habían intentado tener hijos, era algo que indignada

El hecho de que uno de los héroes del mundo fuera obligado a este trato.

Uno de los que enfrentaron a Kaguya Otsutsuki junto al equipo siete fue obligado por el Daimyo.

Eso sonaba mal y si no quería que el mundo Shinobi lo enfrente para derrocarlo, lo más sabio era aceptar la petición de este.

Claro que Hatake Kakashi lo hizo quedar bien dando la excusa de que con Iruka ya estaban pensando en buscar un hijo y solo necesitaban una excusa para revelar su matrimonio y gracias a la petición de matrimonio del raikage ellos pudieron salir de las sombras.

Pero nadie sabía que tan cierto era eso.

Finalmente la reunión dió por terminada y Naruto lo guío nuevamente a la aldea de la hoja ( ya que la reunión se dió en el palacio del Daimyo)

Naruto era la mejor compañía que podía tener Kakashi además de Sakura que era su médico personal en esa misión.

Iruka debía esperarlo en la aldea y está separación les estaba costando demasiado.

A sus ocho meses de embarazo en realidad Kakashi no podía trasladarse muy lejos a pie por lo que una carreta bien protegida era lo indicado para el camino.

La compañía era la mejor.

Naruto de comportaba como el hermano mayor del bebé en camino y lo cuidaba de todo.

Kakashi disfrutaba ver la sonrisa de este niño que no paraba de crecer y adoraba como su relación había crecido tanto.

Debía admitir que no podía creer lo osado que fue en su primera misión al país de las olas

Naruto formó parte de su equipo pero ya era parte de la vida de Iruka desde hacía bastante tiempo

La primera vez que el sensei trato de enseñar en su clase no pudo afrentarlo.

Necesito un poco de su consejo el poder hacerlo.

Más que un concejo Kakashi le recordó por qué quería enseñar y como una petición personal le pidió que no viera en el niño al zorro de las nueve colas que mató a sus padres, sino que vea al hijo de su sensei.

El rostro iluminado de Iruka fue todo lo que Kakashi necesito ver para saber que así lo haría y tardó muy poco en encariñarse verdaderamente del chico.

La decisión de Iruka de llevar a su casa de vez en cuando a Naruto los obligó a evitar tener que estar juntos cuando el chico estaba ahí.

Pero a Kakashi no le molestaba en lo absoluto la pérdida de algunas noches de su alfa.

Sabía que Iruka intentaba guiar a Naruto.

Le enseñó a ser más fuerte.

Y cuando a sus diez años el chico manifestó los primeros cambios de conducta y se presentó como un alfa, fue Iruka quien le enseñó cómo sobrellevar esa parte de su naturaleza.

Guiandolo en como diferenciar el mundo, ahora que su olfato se había desarrollado aún más. Llevándolo por el camino del respeto hacia sus pares, por supuesto le enseñó cómo debía comportarse frente a los Omegas que lo rodeaban y le enseñó a controlar su aroma y las emociones que dejaba escapara través de este

Por supuesto que Iruka jamás lo favoreció en su trato dentro de la academia y no dudó jamás en ser justo y tener que re probarlo cuando esté no merecía aprobar y muchas veces tuvo que ponerse a perseguirlo por toda la aldea solo por qué al chico le encantaba meterse problemas.

Pero Kakashi estaba seguro de que Iruka había adoptado a Naruto de manera natural.

Su alfa interno lo había tomado como su hijo y lo protegía.

Dando hasta su vida para evitar que mizuki se atreva a dañarlo.

Si eso no era amor hacia Naruto Kakashi no sabía que era.

Claro que Naruto sabía que Iruka estaba enlazado con alguien, pero el sensei jamás le permitió que lo divulgará y tampoco le dijo con quién estaba.

Claro que Naruto como buen alfa que era tenía un buen sentido del olfato.

Y la primera noche en la casa de Tazuna el rubio se buscó un momento donde estuvieron solos y lo enfrentó

"Así que tú eres el Omega de Iruka Sensei!"

Le había dicho y kakashi casi se cae de la impresión.

Esa noche hablaron de que el chico debía mantener el secreto y por supuesto Naruto acepto.

Kakashi le contó un poco cómo se conocieron y lo mucho que se amaban y Naruto se sintió feliz por ellos.

Su relación cambió completamente cuando volvieron a la aldea.

Naruto ya sabía que Iruka y Kakashi eran pareja y los trataba casi como sus padres (claro esto fue siempre a puertas cerradas)

El rubio fue el único testigo de el enojo de la pareja la noche antes de que Naruto se postulará junto a su equipo para los exámenes chunin y tardó un par de años en saber que ellos habían tenido una diferencia de opiniones frente a muchas personas.

Naruto fue el encargado de asegurarle a Iruka que traería a Tsunade cuando Kakashi fue atacado por Itachi y también fue el único en la aldea que vio llorar a Kakashi luego de una discusión que tuvieron gracias a Yamato, y aunque el capitán Yamato le caía bien siempre que veía que este se acercaba al peli plata trataba de que no lo marcará con su aroma.

Fue en esa época en la que Kakashi definitivamente le dió a Yamato el no rotundo.

Naruto también fue el que cuidó de él como suelen hacer los hijos con sus madres y kakashi sintió más su ausencia cuando esté se marchó a entrenar con Jiraiya.

El retorno de su pequeño revoltoso le trajo felicidad a la pareja y solo gracias a él fue que pudo afrontar la perdida de Sasuke y luego confrontar a Obito en la guerra.

Naruto era su luz y se preguntaba todo el tiempo como es que el chico siempre logra que todos lo quieran tanto.

La llegada a la aldea no fue nada tranquila.

Tuvo que dejar asentado junto al concejo toda la información que tenía que ver con la reunión y luego Tsunade lo reviso solo para darle lo que quedaba de embarazo libre…

Naruto lo acompañó hasta su hogar y luego ahí se dedicó a bañarse y relajarse

Acarició su vientre sonriendo cada vez que su bebé le daba pataditas en algún sector y luego le arrullaba esa hermosa canción que Iruka siempre le cantaba.

Pensar en Iruka lo puso nervioso.

No sabía por qué tenía la necesidad de intimar y estaba desesperado por sentirlo en su interior.

Tsunade le había explicado que era completamente normal que su deseo se incremente pero no podía creer que la necesidad lo obligará a querer consolarse el mismo.

Estaba recostado en la cama cuando decidió desnudarse y luego comenzó a masturbarse sin pudor.

Cuando sintió la presencia de Iruka en la casa su deseo era tal que se atrevió a abrir las piernas para que esté se tentada de inmediato.

La reacción de Iruka fue la causa esperada.

Al verlo se excito de inmediato y se acercó a la cama mientras se tomaba el tiempo de desnudarse

Kakashi se sentía triunfante, la necesidad y la alegría por su espectáculo fue muy bien recibida y su amante de veía ansioso por comenzar

"Oh por dios Kakashi! ¡Todo esto para mí!"

Le pregunto Iruka satisfecho de verlo así y tocando sus piernas con más energía de la que debería

"Sí, iruka, todo esto es para ti …"

Kakashi dijo con voz ronca. Iruka perdió la poca paciencia que tenía antes de llegar molesto por el día largo que había tenido y comenzó a degustar la piel del cuello de Kakashi

Iruka sabía que es lo que buscaba su amor, por lo que no se molestó en buscar excusas para no darle mimos, aunque no se esperaba verlo así.

El rostro lascivo de Kakashi le provocó una erección inmediata.

No dudó en acercarse a él en la cama lo llenó de besos demasiado desesperados

Iruka, agarró la temblorosa polla del peli plata, se la llevó a la boca y chupó con fuerza. Kakashi gimió. Dos delgados dedos se abrieron camino dentro de su agujero. Entonces Iruka liberó la polla de Kakashi de su boca, sacó sus dedos y comenzó a levantar sus piernas más alto. Para horror de Kakashi ( que aún seguía sintiendo que se veía enorme y le daba algo de vergüenza estar. Así de expuesto ), iruka deslizó su lengua entre sus nalgas. Lentamente, lamió llevando a su amor hasta el borde por la sensación, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran y el Omega no paraba de ronronear por más

"¡Date prisa, te quiero! ¡Te quiero ahora!"

El grito. iruka se detuvo, bajó las piernas sobre el colchón, las abrió y le dijo:

"Oh, sí, cariño estoy a punto de cogerte como lo deseas. Voy a hacertelo tan duro, que vas a ver estrellas y no vas a poder caminar durante una semana, tal vez un mes porque voy a pasar toda la noche haciéndotelo ¡¿Me escuchaste?!"

"¡SÍ!"  
Le respondió Kakashi jadeante, sabía que no sería ni tan duro ni tan prolongado, pero dios! Amaba que Iruka lo encienda así, hablando de esa manera para que su imaginación esté a mil por hora. Kakashi no soportaba más, lo deseaba ahora.

Kakashi gritó cuando iruka le concedió su deseo y lo penetró. Sus empujones no fueron suaves, fueron rudos. Justo como Kakashi quería que fuera. El amor y la tranquilidad podían esperar a otro día. Era su forma habitual de hacer las cosas, pero hoy era el momento de centrarse en la necesidad, y ambos lo necesitaban de esa manera.

Kakashi sintió como Iruka golpeó su próstata todo el tiempo. Él solo podía gemir, solo gritó y gimió. Fue demasiado bueno.

Cuando Kakashi llegó al orgasmo, fue tan violento que realmente vio estrellas. Iruka liberó su propia carga en el interior de su amado solo unos pocos empujones más tarde.

Iruka fue muy atento y se levantó para buscar un paño húmedo y limpio a Kakashi.

Estuvieron durmiendo un par de horas hasta que Iruka sintió como el peli plata se cambió de lugar.

Su cabeza estaba sobre la almohada a mitad de la cama y sus piernas estiradas sobre el respaldo de la cama y hacía pie en la misma pared.

"Estás bien?. le pregunto preocupado y se sentó en la cama para tocar el vientre enorme que evidentemente era el motivo de la incomodidad del Omega."

"está moviéndose demasiado… siento que patea y se mueve, no me deja dormir!"

Se quejó con un tono de un niño caprichoso… Iruka podía entender por qué estaba molesto, la falta de sueño no le molestaba a Kakashi, lo que si le molestaba era la incomodidad 'debía sentirse extraño lidiar con una vida en desarrollo en su interior' pensaba a menudo y trataba de calmarlo.

Tranquilamente se acomodó cerca del estómago de Kakashi y comenzó a acariciarlo y susurro una suave canción.

Kakashi odiaba admitir que a su bebé parecía gustarle más la voz de Iruka que la de él mismo cuando cantaba, pero no podía culpar a Iruka que cantaba muy bien.

Lentamente el movimiento en su interior se detuvo y kakashi pudo relajarse y durmió hasta el día siguiente, solo despertandose cuando sintió el olor inconfundible a bollos recién salidos del horno

Su meta actual era llegar a la cocina, pero su vejiga estaba siendo presionada y si no iba al baño primero tendría un accidente a mitad de camino.

Luego de pasar por el baño y ponerse una remera gigante que le llegaba a las rodillas ( le gustaba porque era cómoda y cubría su abultado estómago) llegó triunfante a la cocina y devoró casi toda la comida deliciosa que Iruka les preparó.

Tenía su tiempo libre así que se dedicó a estar recostado con su alfa recibiendo mimos de este…

Había estado pensando mucho en su discurso… la parte en la que señalaba que su marca no los tenía atados de por vida fue muy difícil de decir.

Dos Uchiha en el pasado quisieron marcarlo por sobre la unión perfecta que tenía de Iruka y al recordarlo Kakashi sentía una enorme ira.

El primero fue Itachi.

Luego de un tiempo de trabajar juntos en anbu este comenzó a seguirlo de una manera extraña.

No tenía ese cortejo típico que tenzou siempre le mostraba.

Simplemente un día se acercó a él y le aseguro que su marca sería más profunda que la que tenía ahora.

********* Flash back *********

Kakashi sintió escalofríos cuando la voz increíblemente seductora de Itachi lo invadió

El deseo que este tenía por él se dejaba sentir en su aroma y kakashi casi entra en celo al percibirlo.

Siempre se dijo que los alfas Uchiha podían ser muy populares entre los Omegas ya que su porte era todo lo que necesitaban para conquistar a quien sea.

Esa belleza abrumadora era imposible de ignorar y kakashi se preguntó cómo sería Obito si hubiera llegado a sobrevivir.

"puedo marcarte más profundo y estaría encantado de complacer tus demandas kakashi taicho."

Le dijo acercándose a él de una manera que a Kakashi le asustó.

El peli plata lo miro molesto, o al menos intento parecer molesto ante el atrevimiento del joven alfa y se apartó de él tratando de evitarlo a como dé lugar.

Ese alfa comenzó a incomodar solo con su presencia.

Su Omega interno se removía extraño cada vez que lo sentía cerca.

No era como si quisiera evitarlo, era como si lo estuviera llamando.

"Creo que tendríamos hijos muy fuertes y hermosos" le dijo un día y su Omega se llenó de júbilo…

Asustado se fue a buscar aislamiento y trato de no pensar en que la idea de tener hijos le estaba llamando.

Iruka era por ese entonces un ya dedicado maestro en la academia y tenía bajo su cuidado a Naruto.

Kakashi podía sentir el júbilo de su alfa ante la alegría de poder estar cuidando de un niño y sabía perfectamente que el moreno tenía la idea de tener hijos algún día… pero kakashi siempre había rechazado la idea y amaba a Iruka por haber sido siempre leal a él y jamás obligarlo a nada

Y le estaba molestando que la idea de que un alfa venga y le afirmara como serían sus hijos le haya emocionado.

"Serías una pareja a la que yo mostraría con orgullo y jamás escondería el hecho de que te pertenezco" le mencionó una vez también volviendo de una misión.

Y maldita sea que la idea le estaba gustando mucho.

Aunque sabía que su parte Omega era quien deseaba todo eso.

Por supuesto, un Omega desea ser marcado y respetado a través de su alfa, desea tener hijos y sentirse seguro con su alfa y darle confort y amor.

Su naturaleza le marcaba eso y más.

Deseaba pasar celos interminables con su alfa y que todo el mundo sepa el por qué de su ausencia.

Deseaba tener hijos, criarlos, amarlos y ver como el mundo aceptaba de manera positiva el resultado de la unión con un alfa.

Ya tenían seis años con Iruka y el anbu tenía la idea de que estaba perfectamente bien con su alfa.

Más que nada por qué a esa altura él, no lo veía como una unión alfa Omega, aunque si bien el inicio de su relación fue muy típica de una pareja guiada por la naturaleza, él sabía que su relación siempre se basó en el respeto, en la comunicación y en el amor, sobre todo en el amor.

No entendía por qué el conjunto de lo que mostraba Itachi Uchiha le llamaba al punto de necesitar lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Su interior hervía cada vez que lo tenía cerca y eso le daba culpa.

"Kakashi taicho… ha pensado en mí propuesta?"

Le preguntó un día Itachi acercándose a él y tomándose el atrevimiento de perturbar el espacio personal de el Omega.

Kakashi se puso nervioso ante eso.

"tengo una pareja, y estoy muy enamorado de él…"

Trato de decir eso con firmeza, pero Itachi lo miraba calmado y una mano indiscreta se atrevió a rozar su cara.

Kakashi estaba asustado, por qué no podía creer que él no estuviera evitando eso, su instinto le marcaba que eso estaba bien y que lo deseaba.

Y lo peor era que la edad de Itachi no parecía ser una molestia para él.

Y eso lo estaba poniendo en una situación que no le gustaba, porque pensaba que este era el final de su relación con Iruka.

Itachi bajo su máscara, disfrutando la vista del Omega más hermoso que jamás allá visto. Su mano rozó el cuello exactamente dónde estaba la marca dejada por su alfa…

"así que es Iruka Sensei…"

Le dijo cuando se acercó al cuello y olió de manera profunda en esa zona, clasificando el aroma y reconociendo los tintes que solía sentir cuando estaba cerca del sensei de su hermano.

"interesante… me preguntó por qué jamás te ha mostrado como su Omega, definitivamente serías la razón por la que muchos alfas lo respetarian sin duda.

Por supuesto yo no lo respeto para nada… tenerte en el anonimato es cruel."

Kakashi temblaba ante la manera tan seductora que tenía Itachi de hablar en su oreja, su interior estaba expectante y al parecer su deseo estaba naciendo.

El estar en medio del bosque no ayudaba…

"tengo poco tiempo, lamentablemente necesito estar contigo antes de que no pueda volver a tener esta oportunidad."

"de qué hablas?"

"Kakashi Hatake, eres el Omega más fuerte y hermoso que he conocido y sé que tengo el tiempo limitado por lo que desearía dejar algo mío en ti."

Kakashi no entendía a qué se refería hasta que la cantidad necesaria de feromonas de lujuria y deseo lo activaron…

Sintió la debilidad en sus piernas y el deseo naciendo desde su vientre.

Se asustó!

Pero se sintió demasiado feliz cuándo Itachi lo beso y su cuerpo rechazo por completo el contacto.

Itachi lo miro sorprendido ante eso.

Kakashi dedujo que este creía que lo tenía bajo su dominio.

"deberías aprender a respetar a las parejas establecidas. Yo amo a Iruka y no lo cambiaría por ningún otro en el mundo."

Dicho eso retorno la marcha hacia la aldea.

Temeroso de que el alfa que venía detrás de él estuviera planeando tomarlo y marcarlo sin su consentimiento.

Pensaba en Iruka y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba.

De pronto una realidad lo golpeó y se detuvo.

Su cuerpo lo estaba traicionado no porque Itachi lo provocará, sentía los primeros síntomas del celo que se acercaba.

Noto como Itachi se detuvo unos diez metros detrás de él y sin pensarlo dos veces invoco a pakkun

"ve a la aldea y dile a Iruka que se tome los próximos días, voy a estar en su casa en un par de horas."

El perro obedeció de inmediato al sentir la desesperación en su tono.

Kakashi e Itachi siguieron avanzado y el alfa se acercó al Omega al ver que este ahora estaba custodiado por un bulldog enorme.

"no tienes por qué temer… no voy a hacerte nada, veo que mi comportamiento fue inapropiado."

"tus padres no te enseñaron a no meterte entre una pareja establecida?"

Le comento mientras saltaban de rama en rama.

Itachi rió con ganas.

"las enseñanzas de mis padres no son las más adecuadas. Solo piensan en el clan y siempre muestran su orgullo ante comportamientos similares al que acabo de mostrar… sinceramente creía que tú marca no significaba nada por qué no es normal que una pareja que dice amarse se esconda."

Kakashi suspiro ante eso. Sabía que no era normal su situación e incluso podría llegar a entender la osadía del alfa joven.

El haber sentido una marca no significaba que un Omega esté en pareja y de hecho era increíble que Itachi lo haya visto pero lo hizo, y lo más probable era que pensara que o fue una violación o fue la marca hecha por un alfa que se excedió durante un celo consentido.

"maa Itachi kun! Iruka me ama, y sabe que no quiero hijos aún… sabe que me gusta ser un Shinobi activo y jamás permitirá que las obligaciones estipuladas por la sociedad me fuercen a ser un ciudadano que esté obligado a tener hijos y quedarse en casa…"

"interesante… él deja de lado su orgullo solo para que tú vivas cómodo y feliz."

"algo así"

Itachi quedó en silencio y contemplaba al parecer la manera de ser de su capitán.

Era increíble cómo pasó el tiempo en ese silencio y kakashi se sentía agradecido por eso y dicho por saber que en un par de minutos llegarían a la aldea.

Estaba tan ansioso y eufórico que no sintió una presencia hasta que la tuvo casi en frente.

Itachi Uchiha si lo sintió y freno de golpe y eso alertó a Kakashi

Frente a ellos en la próxima rama estaba Iruka Umino.

La seriedad e ira en su rostro eran visibles y su porte era el de un animal que tenía en vista a su presa y está era Itachi.

"eres demasiado joven para andar pretendiendo a tu capitán."

Le dijo y kakashi tembló al escuchar la voz de alfa de su pareja.

Itachi trataba de no removerse inquieto.

Ambos sabían que el sensei tal vez no tendría posibilidad ante el Uchiha pero no había temor en los ojos chocolate.

"A un omega no tiene por qué afectarle la edad de un alfa, mientras esté pueda darle lo necesario."

Trato de decir las palabras correctas pero Iruka no parecía tener tiempo para la manera filosófica que el joven mostraba.

"agradecería que nunca vuelvas a intentar nada con mi pareja, el es mío y yo trato de hacer lo mejor posible para que no se sienta presionado ni obligado a nada… tu por otra parte solo por obligación lograrías algo de él… y luego que?"

Itachi parpadeo ante eso.

Ciertamente no estaba seguro de las cosas que hacía cuando se trataba de parejas y siempre creyó que el único Omega lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar a su heredero sería kakashi Hatake.

Había creído que fue marcado a la fuerza y por eso se aventuró a insinuar que su marca sería más profunda, creyendo que este estaba dichoso de deshacerse de su anterior marca pero cuando vio la marca atravez del Sharingan este no le mostró que la marca era estable.

Cuando le bajo la máscara noto que había un lazo fuerte pero dedujo que no había mutuo acuerdo ante eso ya que su establecimiento no era conocido por nadie… ahora veía que estaba equivocado y lo más probable era que el alfa que tenía enfrente estuviera decidido a demostrarle que no debió meterse con Hatake Kakashi.

Era admirable.

"lo siento Iruka sensei, pense que Kakashi Hatake había Sido marcado en contra de su voluntad y por eso quise marcarlo pero… no debí atreverme.

Veo que no solo lo tienes como tú Omega, sino que también lo respetas como tú pareja incluso dejando de lado tu orgullo. Eres admirable."

Iruka no cambió su postura defensiva, pero si suavizó su tono cuando le dijo.

"está bien, perdonaré tu osadía solo porque no tienes idea de lo que una persona es capaz por su ser amado. Espero que esto te sirva de lección y recuerdes que el sacrificio es bien recibido cuando proteges a quien amas…"

Itachi asintió ante eso.

Le hizo una reverencia y le dijo firme

" te respeto Iruka sensei"

Luego avanzó y kakashi se atrevió a respirar.

Había estado tenso durante la pequeña conversación que tuvieron los alfas y se quedó estupefacto cuando vio la mirada de Iruka, jamás dudó de su fuerza ni de su amor y sabía que no siempre podía hacer estas cosas ( pasarse enfrente de otro alfa y declarar que él era suyo) y verlo lo derritió logrando que su cuerpo temblara por la emoción.

" Haz tu informe y ve a mi casa… este celo lo pasaremos juntos"

Le dijo el sensei con esa voz de mando que lo obligaba a asentir.

Esto estaba sobrepasando su imaginación y su deseo más profunda estaba siendo concebido

De inmediato se dirigió a la aldea y al pasar al lado de su alfa tuvo un escalofrío.

Toda la espera que tuvieron para pasar un celo había valido la pena.

Kakashi recibís los besos de Iruka con regocijo.

Iruka le mostraba sólo a él su lado más oscuro y comenzó a torturar su cuerpo sabiendo que el Omega se retorciera de placer.

Su boca recorrió todo el cuerpo deteniéndose en las zonas más erógenas.

El palpitante miembro de Kakashi fue debidamente atendido mientras su interior era preparado.

Aunque claro, con el celo casi sobre ellos kakashi estaba tan mojado que sus dedos en el resbalaban.

Los mimos y besos continuaron hasta que la primera ola de calor los golpeó.

Iruka entró en él disfrutando la sensación de hacerlo de esa manera.

El olor y la necesidad eran los protagonistas.

Iruka estaba tan duro que Kakashi no podía evitar declarar a cada rato que amaba su firmeza.

El alfa estaba en la gloria embistiendo sin piedad como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Los jadeos eran lo que lo incentivó durante todo el proceso y el calor en el interior de su amante lo desarmaba por completo.

Rogaba a todos los cielos que kakashi no se haya olvidado de estar al día con sus anticonceptivos por qué podía sentir como su nudo comenzaba a formarse.

La piel pálida del cuello era besada y el cabello plateado era firmemente sujetado.

Kakashi solo podía gemir y pedir por más.

Estaba sumido en un mundo diferente donde su organismo estaba al mando de todo y su mente estaba liberada de todo, y solo recibía la información de que esto era bueno y era lo que necesitaba.

El falo de su alfa se estaba hinchando en su interior y las embestidas eran más cerradas, kakashi estaba perdido ante las sensaciones y sentía que con cada empuje veía estrellas y temblaba de placer.

Iruka estaba sobre él y su miembro estaba siendo aplastado por sus vientres, eso le daba el roce perfecto para sentir que no estaba siendo desatendido y su liberación fue tan intensa que su visión se nublo.

Sus piernas se aferraron con más fuerza incitando al alfa a continuar con ese ritmo

Iruka continuó hasta que su tamaño llegó al límite y se derramó en el interior cálido y húmedo.

No fue hasta la tercera oleada al día siguiente que Iruka no pudo evitar morderlo y kakashi pudo sentirse aliviado.

Por qué a pesar de saber que Iruka era suyo y él era de Iruka siempre temía que su alfa lo deje por tener demasiados seguidores.

Pero cuando más ansioso se sentía por eso Iruka volvía a marcar su dominio sobre él y eso le encantaba.

Con alivio se dejó arrastrar por su alfa lo que duró el celo y luego el cansancio les llegó obligándolos a descansar.

Luego de haber estado juntos Kakashi le contó Iruka el cambio gradual de Itachi en su comportamiento.

Pidiendo disculpas por no haberlo dicho antes.

Iruka sintió ante ese gesto y lo abrazó con ternura.

Kakashi amaba eso, porque ahí estaba el hombre dulce y tierno que tenía y no dejaría por nada en el mundo ese amor.

Lamentablemente al volver a sus respectivos puestos la noticia de la masacre Uchiha los golpeó con violencia.

Kakashi quedó confundido ante eso.

No supo el por qué de la actitud de Itachi y solo el paso del tiempo le dió la explicación del por qué de todo lo que sucedió.

********** Fin del flash back ************

Un beso en la frente de parte de Iruka lo hicieron volver a la realidad y recostó su cabeza contra el pecho del alfa.

Estar acostado en las piernas de Iruka con ambos acariciando su enorme panza en el sillón lo hacían pensar en que no faltaba mucho para tener a su bebé y que los nervios del parto de apoco lo inundaban.

La ansiedad por ser padre también lo embargaba y el miedo que le había generado las dudas de si sería buen padre o no se habían esfumado cuando Iruka le recordó que él era un genio y que podía salir adelante de cualquier situación

*******#******#******#******#******#******

Notas de autora.

Creo que este sería el último capítulo pero nop… al final me salió largo y lo corte.

Para el último voy a contar la parte de Obito y finalmente el nacimiento.

Gracias a todos por leer y gracias por sus hermosos reviews los aprecio mucho

Hasta la próxima


	6. Chapter 6

Contracciones…

Eran más fuertes y tortuosas de lo que esperaba.

Jamás en su vida creyó que el dolor fuera tan grande!

Y decían que los Omegas sufrían menos que los betas a la hora de tener hijos…

Si Iruka intentará en el futuro pedirle otro hijo juraba por su vida que se lo negaría por qué sentir que su cintura temblaba con un dolor punzante y sus caderas parecían ensancharse para lo que vendría era inhumano.

Cómo es que existen mujeres y Omegas que desean tener un segundo y hasta tercer hijo!

Kakashi sufría lo que eran las primeras contracciones que le indicaba que pronto llegaría al parto en sí.

Su abultado vientre estaba duro y sus piernas se sentían débiles con cada temblor…

Sentir cuando la bolsa rompió no fue agradable, se llenó de un líquido pegajoso y blanquecino que mojo su ropa.

Eso fue el menor de sus problemas cuando a la siguiente hora está contracción lo golpeó con fuerza.

Y ahora Tsunade le informo que tendría una a cada hora, graduándose hasta cada cuarenta minutos luego cada media hora, cada veinte minutos, diez, cinco y hasta que sucedan por minuto y finalmente el nacimiento, pensarlo lograba cansar aún más al peli plata.

La cuestión era que su cuerpo comenzaría a agrandar la zona por donde saldría el bebé y eso llevaba un tiempo natural!

Según Tsunade cada uno tenía un tiempo y él era primerizo ( aunque kakashi quiso corregir aclarando que ese sería su único parto, que jamás volvería a tener otro hijo) así que debía ser paciente.

Iruka lo acompañaba y aguantaba la cara enojada de kakashi al mirarlo de manera acusadora ( después de todo, fue Iruka quien lo embarazo!) y trataba de calmarlo.

Tsunade les había explicado que era muy importante que el alfa este junto al Omega en el momento del parto por qué ambos se harán mutuo apoyo e Iruka no dudó en participar del nacimiento de su primer hijo.

El vínculo los ayudaría a confortar sus espíritus y aunque kakashi estaba algo quisquilloso, saldría adelante.

El alfa le aseguraba que nada saldría mal y que debía ser fuerte, su hijo esperaba conocerlos y para eso necesitaban que él sea fuerte!

Por supuesto, kakashi entendía el terror que los recorría.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, por qué si bien el parto era algo que no duraría demasiado, el cuidado de su bebé les llevaría el resto de su vida!

Increíblemente, temía más por eso que por el dolor!

Él era un ninja después de todo, y sabía perfectamente lo que era el dolor… aunque esté fuera diferente y mil veces más fuerte que cualquier dolor que halla sentido en su vida.

Iruka!

El alfa más fuerte que haya conocido en su vida estaba a su lado.

Se preguntó cómo sería su bebé!

Tendría el color de piel o su porte?

Sería más parecido a él mismo o sería más parecido a Iruka… sería una combinación de ambos? Sería único y no tendría absolutamente nada de ellos?

Nacería con salud, o tendría alguna complicación?

Los miedos e inquietudes lo inundaban, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a pensar… últimamente durante su embarazo había pensado demasiado en su vida y en los acontecimientos que vivió.

Obito…

El primer alfa por el que se interesó…

Si bien era demasiado joven cuando se vinculó con Iruka, había sido aún más joven cuando su instinto Omega nació.

********* Flash back **********

La muerte de su padre lo había convertido en alguien sumamente frío y sin sentimientos.

La naturaleza lo había abandonado por completo en el momento en el que encontró el cadáver de Sakumo en el suelo de su casa.

La naturaleza lo había hecho Omega, pero las circunstancias vividas le quitaron esa dulzura natural que nacía a través del vínculo fraternal.

Sakumo era un alfa imponente y con la pérdida de su esposa se dedicó lo mejor que pudo a su hijo.

Aunque claramente no tenía idea de cómo criar a un Omega, le enseñó a defenderse y a ser un ninja. Ese era el único conocimiento que podía darle y planeaba que el chico esté perfectamente preparado antes de que se presente como Omega, al menos así podría estar tranquilo de que su hijo sabrá defenderse por su cuenta y le enseñó a no depender de un alfa.

Cómo padre, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Lamentablemente, su psique no era demasiado estable

Se había aferrado demasiado al amor de su vida y sentía una depresión que no mostraba a menudo.

Su clan había caído en deshonra con el acontecimiento de su última misión y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el concejo le pida un sacrificio importante.

Kakashi seguramente sería ofrecido como un Omega más y cubriría su deuda moral.

Sakumo no quería eso por lo que el sacrificio su persona era mucho más factible que el de su hijo.

Y aunque su hijo tal vez lo odiase por eso, era lo mejor.

Al menos eso dejó escrito en una nota directa al Hokage donde pedía la indulgencia de su hijo.

Kakashi estaba perfectamente preparado para una vida como ninja y aunque se había apegado mucho a sus compañeros de la academia, lo mejor era dar un paso al costado y seguir avanzando.

Durante años fue un ninja dedicado aunque solo era asignado a misiones de rango c y d, ya que lo cambiaban de equipo en equipo por su carácter irascible y aunque ser sociable y amable con sus compañeros no era su objetivo en la vida al menos podía sobrevivir con lo que ganaba sin necesitar a nadie.

A sus ocho años, fue asignado al equipo siete, y tuvo que pasar la prueba de Minato para seguir siendo un ninja.

Jamás entendió porque lo pusieron en equipo con Obito y Rin, él era un alfa y ella una beta, lo más lógico era que lo pudieran en un equipo donde se consideraba un futuro alfa fuerte para un omega ( por qué era sabido que los alfas y Omegas en un equipo tarde o temprano terminaban juntos) y Obito no tenía la característica de ser un alfa imponente y sea catalogado como un futuro alfa sumiso.

Ese pensamiento lo tranquilizó y comenzó a adaptarse a su vida en equipo, por qué creía que no eran considerados como futura pareja y veía que Rin era más considerada como la futura pareja del Uchiha que el mismo.

El fue chunin antes de sus compañeros, pero rara vez estaba como líder, aunque sus habilidades eran las esperadas para un chunin.

Tardo tiempo, pero se adaptó a su equipo y a la competitividad a la que Obito lo presionaba.

Le agradaba estar a la altura de un alfa y en ocasiones le encantaba ganarle.

Rin lograba que sus emociones surjan y sentía la suave sensación del cariño fraternal en ese equipo.

Minato había logrado que kakashi pierda un poco de la sangre fría que él había tenido después de la muerte de su padre y Kushina fue una luz que le enseñó lo que debía esperar de su futuro.

Una tarde ella le explicó que le sucedería cuando llegara su calor y como reaccionaria ante un alfa.

Tal vez no lo demostró, pero al conocer un poco más sobre este tema se sentía curioso y Kushina insistía en que no solo sucedería, si no que también estaría biológicamente obligado a buscar una pareja.

Y aunque quiera hacerse el fuerte y jurar que no les pasaría, lo más acertado sería que si les va a pasar. Por lo que su mejor decisión era encontrar a alguien que los haga sentir feliz y amado y no dejarse engatusar por cualquier alfa que sólo buscará aparearse. Pero también debía ser cauteloso y buscar a toda costa evitar caer ante cualquier halago, enseñándole cómo detectar a un alfa que no busca nada serio o que busca una pareja a la que sólo desea someter a sus caprichos.

Ella le enseñó a controlar sus feromonas, a cuidar de no demostrar sus sentimientos a través de estas y a ocultar su esencia en todo momento.

Les enseñó a usar anticonceptivos; por qué aunque fuera jóven, era Omega y eran ninja y en el caso remoto de que lo secuestraran y abusaran de su persona al menos no tenía que preocuparse por esperar un bebé de un desconocido.

Aprendió la diferencia entre un supresor de olor, uno de calor y uno ninja.

El supresor de olor era el que utilizaban en general en la aldea, el de calor para evitar los celos y el ninja era una mezcla de los dos primeros más anticonceptivos, uno de esos te duraba una semana y estabas protegido durante las misiones.

Kakashi había aprendido a usar los jabones supresores de olor desde pequeño, pero el uso de estas pastillas era mejor, le quitaba su olor desde el origen aunque sólo duraba 24 horas su efecto por lo que siempre debía tomar una.

Su olfato era mucho más agudo que el de otras personas y gracias a este había aprendido a diferenciar entre alfas y Omegas enlazados y no enlazados, había aprendido a diferenciar el olor de un omega embarazada incluso el de una beta embarazada y no.

Había aprendido a diferenciar entre la singularidad de cada persona y noto como el calor de los Omegas afectaba a los alfas a su alrededor.

Cómo Omega sentía el aroma cargado con una esencia dulce y almizclada que tenía algo que era muy diferente a la excitación que había comenzado a diferenciar cuando una persona se sentía excitada por otra

Rin era una ninja médico y siempre le informaba de lo que había aprendido y él aprendía junto con ella la diferencia entre los lazos naturales y los forzados.

Los naturales les daban la ventaja a una pareja de querer estar juntos por voluntad propia, mientras que los forzados se daban con una marca echa en contra de la voluntad del Omega y las parejas vinculadas de esa manera tendían a terminar mal, ya sea por el abuso de la violencia física o psíquica esas parejas estaban destinadas a soportarse por no haber estado más controlados durante el calor y tendían a terminar cuando la marca de desvanecía por completo y otro alfa marcaba la glándula de olor. Claro que sonaba fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo

Obito era el alfa elegido por su Omega interno, lo admiraba y le gustaba su forma de ser. Claro que había entendido que rin tenía el corazón de este alfa en sus manos y no entendía como Rin podía decir que le encantaba verlo a él ( siempre halago lo que kakashi hacia o como actuaba)) ya su vez se mostraba dichosa con las atenciones de Obito.

Rin siempre se mostraba encantada con lo que kakashi representaba pero en el fondo su mirada atenta siempre iba de la mano de Obito.

Kakashi había visto cómo éste le correspondía a sus encantos y se sentía celoso. Por qué deseaba la atención de Obito para sí mismo.

No se había dado cuenta que su personalidad había sufrido un cambio que venía de la dependencia de llamarle la atención.

Cada vez que tenían un encuentro entre ellos el ganaba, pero sentía que era necesario y que en el momento en el que Obito lo derribe sería para demostrarle que ya lo tenía dominado o algo así, su corazón martillaba de emoción al sentirlo cerca y en cada misión que tenían siempre se esmeraba para que vea lo eficiente que era y lo elija por sobre Rin.

La última misión que tuvieron juntos descubrió que Obito era de rin y ella de él y por más que su corazón duela ante esa afirmación, sintió que debía proteger esa unión.

Esa trágica misión lo cambió para siempre.

Toda esa forma de ser fría y orgullosa se fue junto con Obito.

Lo único que le quedó de él fue el Sharingan y la promesa de que cuidaría siempre de Rin

Él… lo intentó y trato de protegerla.

Pero la vida parecía estarse mofando de él y su destino parecía no estar ligado al amor… por qué se había enamorado de la dulzura de Rin y está también se le fue de las manos.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo acompañando a rin le había tomado mucho cariño.

Y creía que de alguna manera llegarían a estar juntos y se cuidarían el uno al otro.

Su sentido de protección se había maximizado con ella y solo buscaba estar pendiente de Rin.

Lamentablemente después de la muerte de Rin y luego de su Sensei su persona entera pareció ser un desastre total. En cascarón vacío sin emociones.

Minato y Kushina eran como sus padres y al enterarse de que ambos habían fallecido no pudo soportar la vida.

Trataba de seguir adelante con la idea de proteger al hijo de su Sensei, pero temía que al estar pendiente del niño este también sufriría las consecuencias de muerte que sufrían todos aquellos a los que amaba

Solo Iruka volvió a iluminar esa vida llena de oscuridad.

Solo Iruka llenó su corazón de amor y esperanza.

Durante demasiado tiempo su pensamiento fue ligado al estilo de vida que tenía Obito.

El llegaba tarde y daba excusas tontas como su amigo lo hacía, y procuro cuidar a Naruto al escuchar su sueño para el futuro.

Amo a Naruto tanto como pudo.

Ese cachorro había sido el único aparte de los inuzuka que sabía que estaba emparejado con Iruka Sensei.

Había sido divertido al principio.

Llegó a su vida como su Sensei, pero hacia tiempo que agradecía a Iruka el que lo protegiera.

A través de Iruka, kakashi estaba bien enterado de la vida que llevo, de lo cruel que fueron todos con el chico y sintió un gran resentimiento contra el Hokage; aunque nunca se lo demostró.

La primera misión de ellos al país de las olas, fue la que marcó un antes y un después.

Por qué a partir de ese momento, Naruto pasó a ser más como un hijo para él.

Ese hijo que no habían tenido con Iruka, ahora ambos estaban enamorados de la idea de cuidar a Naruto.

Ambos tendían a buscar su bienestar y el día que Sasuke se marchó de la aldea pudo haber seguido su rastro pero al verlo a él casi muerto su interior se partió y lloró al contarle a Iruka.

Sufrió mucho cuando su niño se fue con su padrino y cuando volvió se sintió feliz.

Su época de ambu duró diez años. Diez años de estar en las más peligrosas y complicadas misiones.

Diez años donde Kakashi era más una máquina asesina que una persona y menos un Omega.

Iruka era su bálsamo de paz. Llegar a la aldea para encontrarse con él era lo mejor que le podía pasar, le hacía pensar que si era una persona con sentimientos y que también era fuertemente apreciado.

Su casa había está abandonada durante esta época, siendo la de Iruka su favorita a la hora de llegar.

Su entrada era una ventana que daba justo a la habitación.

Eran más veces las que Iruka lo tuvo que levantar del suelo donde llegaba desangrándose y con la mente muy sumergida en ese modo automatico que solo puede tener un ninja que está receptivo aún sin tener la fuerza suficiente.

Iruka lo calmaba y le ayudaba a darse un baño, luego se encargaba de alimentarlo y finalmente lograba que se acostara.

Al día siguiente kakashi despertaba completamente bien y pleno para darse cuenta de que Iruka se había marchado a la academia sin dormir… solo saber eso lograba que kakashi sintiera que su pecho se inflaba de amor por ese hombre que le dedicaba parte del tiempo que tenía para descansar y luego se marchaba a trabajar como si no hubiese estado casi toda la noche con un asesino que debía ser calmado.

Lo amaba y procuraba cocinar esas comidas que sabía que a Iruka le gustaban.

Esa época se sentía muy unido a él y lo amaba cada día más.

Luego el Hokage un día decidió que kakashi tenía más que suficiente con su servicio en ambu e intento que kakashi se hiciera con alumnos propios.

Claro que este tardó un par de años en tener ese grupo que aprobará su examen y agradeció al cielo y a la tierra el que le haya tocado ese grupo.

Fueron unos tres años los que estuvo como jounin en solitario ( aunque sea empresa tenía misiones donde debía estar en un grupo de 4) y durante este tiempo había comenzado a sentir la necesidad de tener un hijo.

Iruka había escuchado esa petición y había estado muy de acuerdo con él, pero no fue un proyecto que tuviera mucho iniciativa.

Al final ambos sintieron un miedo extraño por el futuro de ese hijo que tendrían.

Lo bueno de una pareja que lleva más de diez años juntos, es la comunicación.

Tener la habilidad de poder expresar sus miedos era algo común entre ellos y por eso kakashi no dudó en pedirle tiempo a Iruka, pues él no se veía criando un bebé y mucho menos se imaginaba como seria el como madre.

Iruka tenía más o menos los mismos miedos y le aseguro que tampoco se sentía preparado aún y le aseguro que podían esperar un poco más… después de todo era mucho más común entre ellos el estar así de esa manera anónima que la de tener que dar mil explicaciones a una aldea entera del por qué de las cosas.

La llegada de Naruto en la vida de Iruka había tenido más que nada, esa necesidad de tener un hijo dormida en él. Porque debía encargarse del rubio hiperactivo mucho tiempo y lo quería tanto que sabía que daría su vida por él…

Y de hecho lo hizo, frente a Mizuki Iruka se vio obligado a dar su vida y valió la pena para él, pues el pequeño le demostró que podía ser un ninja y este obtuvo su apoyo incondicional.

Luego kakashi pasó a tener su tutela y como Iruka, sintió esa necesidad de tener hijos dormida ya que debía encargarse de tres pequeños a los que quería con el corazón.

Durante mucho tiempo su prioridad fue la aldea.

Luego de la muerte del tercer Hokage muchos jonin fallecieron y muchos chunin habían quedado heridos de gravedad.

En aquel momento fue prioridad su habilidad para la aldea y cuando Tsunade asumió no hubo un cambio significativo

Siempre estuvo de misión en misión.

Llegaba cansado descansaba poco y luego debía seguir firme junto a sus pares.

Iruka había sido muy paciente en aquellos días pero no había sido muy tolerante en cuanto al poco tiempo que tenían juntos.

Era un momento en el que ellos tuvieron una crisis grave entre ellos ya que casi nunca estaban juntos.

Tsunade estaba al tanto de su matrimonio ya que, al ser kakashi uno de los primeros que atendió ella en la aldea tuvo que estar al tanto de su situación y su estado como Omega.

Jamás había hecho comentarios al respecto y se mantuvo callada en cuanto al estatus de la pareja.

Le había llamado la atención que no pasaran mucho tiempo juntos pero kakashi le había informado que ambos estaban de acuerdo en cuanto a sus trabajos se refería.

Claro que en la realidad, su necesidad de estar juntos era cada vez mayor hasta que un día dejó de tener demasiada importancia.

Iruka casi nunca iba a casa de kakashi cuando él estaba en la aldea y kakashi no se molestaba en buscarlo.

Ambos sentían ese rechazo en el corazón y les dolía pensar que el otro no se sentía necesitado de su presencia por lo que evitaban el contacto.

Al estar siempre en misiones, kakashi no sentía demasiado la falta ya que entraba en modo Shinobi y su mente no se distraía con sus sentimientos.

Pero al estar en la aldea comenzaba a sentir esa extraña necesidad que provenía de su naturaleza.

El querer cuidar a su alfa, darle hijos y estar criandolos… eran cosas que sabía que venían directo de su Omega interno y por eso las ignoraba por completo.

Iruka por su parte sentía un abandono de su Omega, tan fuerte que creía que había hecho algo mal.

Pensó mucho tiempo en dejarlo para siempre y como juró siempre respetarlo, deseaba decirle las cosas en la cara.

Pero nunca tenían tiempo juntos y nunca se buscaban.

Llegó un día donde la necesidad de buscarlo lo lleno tanto que no pudo evitar la confrontación.

Pero algo en el peli plata le obligaba a evitarlo.

Sabía que Iruka deseaba aclarar las cosas pero por más que no estaba seguro de cómo iba su relación ( si es que aún tenían una) no quería dejar de pertenecer a iruka.

La sensación de estar ligado a él le alcanzaba para poder vivir y deseaba demasiado que llegara su celo para poder tentarlo y volver a ser marcado por él… pero como si su cuerpo lo traicionara, durante todo el tiempo en el que Naruto estuvo ausente jamás tuvo un celo.

Mucho tiempo después supo que la falta de celo se debía que siempre tomaba píldoras de soldado en medio de las misiones y estas estaban preparadas para que un Omega no entrara en celo en medio de una misión, por lo que al no estar casi nunca en la aldea y tener misiones muy seguidas siempre estaba en falta de celo por tener una sobredosis de pastillas de soldados.

Fue Tsunade la que lo diagnóstico de esa manera cuando el le pregunto por qué sería que no había entrado en celo durante casi dos años y de inmediato le dió un tiempo de descanso a su sistema.

Un mes estaría en la aldea sin tomar misiones y podría estabilizarse nuevamente.

Asustado ante la idea de estar un mes entero en la aldea y sabiendo que Iruka deseaba hablar con él de algo serio, decidió esconderse en su casa hasta que su olor vuelva a ser el natural de Omega que debía tener y no ese artificial beta que tenía gracias a tanta medicación.

Al llegar a su departamento, noto algo que le Helo la sangre.

Iruka se había llevado sus pertenencias y le había dejado una nota donde le pedía que en cuanto tuviera tiempo se encontrará con él para poder conversar de algo serio.

Casi siente que el suelo se lo tragaba y una angustia llenó su pecho.

Le dolía pensar que podría ser abandonado por su alfa y su Omega interno se lamentaba por la pérdida.

Instintivamente se tocó el cuello y al no sentir la marca de Iruka se angustió más, pero se consolaba pensando que su glándula de olor estaba aún marcada desde adentro

Con miedo se acercó a la academia y espero la salida de Iruka.

Sentía una amargura enorme y me rogaba al cielo que Iruka no quiera dejarlo.

Casi seis horas estuvo esperando hasta que finalmente salieron los niños.

Se imaginaba Iruka tardaría más pero se asustó cuando Iruka lo abrazó por la espalda

_ no estés triste, me duele verte así… vamos a casa!

Le hablo al oído y kakashi formó los sellos para poder transportarse de forma inmediata.

Una vez ahí, lo miro en busca de consuelo. Le dolía pensar que todo podría acabar aunque la forma en que lo abrazó le dio una esperanza que no sabía que tenía.

_ entiendo que estés confundido Kakashi.

Le habló suavemente y acarició su rostro dando ese consuelo que sabía necesitaba.

_ ¿por qué te llevaste todo de mi casa?

Iruka sonrió, sabía que kakashi notaría de inmediato la ausencia de sus pertenencias y le dio un casto beso en la frente.

_ ya no deseo ocultarme, estoy cansado de andar mendigando tu tiempo o de no poder indagar tu estado sin que nadie sospeche nada…

Kakashi no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera y sentir una opresión en el pecho que molestaba.

Iruka lo abrazó con fuerza y lo miró directo a los ojos.

_ no asumas nada antes de escuchar bien lo que quiero que hagamos Kakashi, sabes que el suponer es malo!

Lo regaño con cariño y kakashi asintió más tranquilo e impaciente.

_ me gustaría que todos sepan que estamos juntos, pero como a ti te pasa… no me agradaría tener que dar mil explicaciones del por qué jamás dijimos nada. Por lo que me pareció bien mostrarnos como si estuviéramos comenzando una relación.

_ sería menos complicado y mucho más fácil de esa manera!

Exclamó Feliz Kakashi. Completamente de acuerdo con la idea de Iruka.

Cuando su cabeza hizo click al tener es explicación su estado de ánimo cambió y se abrazó a él.

Conversaron de como iniciarían y planearon hacerlo despacio ya que, querían que sus amistades vieran que no estaban juntos solo por qué pasaron un celo juntos, si no que tuvieron un proceso de enamoramiento.

Claro que al final de su charla acordaron hacerlo después del próximo celo de kakashi, ya que este le explicó a iruka que Tsunade le había dado un mes para que su sistema natural se regulará

Por lo que ese tiempo se lo tomaron estando en casa de Iruka y disfrutaron pasar un celo juntos sin ningún inconveniente.

Luego de eso Kakashi también se llevó sus cosas de casa de Iruka y el show comenzó.

Ambos comenzaron a mostrarse interesados el uno hacia el otro ( más que nada por qué el concejo siempre quiso poner las manos sobre la descendencia de kakashi y querían mostrar que no estaban siendo forzados a estar juntos.

La llegada de Naruto interrumpió ese cortejo planificado como si el destino no quisiera que ellos se mostrarán como pareja ante el inminente caos que se avecinaba.

Con la llegada de Naruto, estuvo la llegada de Akatsuki y comenzó lo que se podía decir un avance hacia el conflicto más grande de los últimos tiempos.

Dando lugar a los enfrentamientos más extremos por parte del rubio y el peli plata.

Dejando a Iruka sumergido en un estado de angustia por su pareja y su hijo del corazón.

La invasión de Pain a Konoha hizo estragos a sus vidas.

Kakashi pasó por la muerte en esa pelea y gracias a Naruto pudo volver.

La aldea necesitaba más que nunca a sus Shinobi y ambos estuvieron actuando más como ninjas que como parejas y dejaron a un lado sus preocupaciones personales. Era más importante proteger su aldea que mostrarse juntos y no tuvieron inconveniente en posponer su plan.

La casi asunción de kakashi al puesto de Hokage les hizo pensar que debían ser cautelosos y la inminente guerra los encontró con una promesa de volver el uno con el otro.

Iruka conocía sus limitaciones y había sido destinado a la guardia de Naruto ( ya que se sabía que el único que podía hacerlo entrar en razón era él ) y se propuso cumplir con esa misión ( aunque en el fondo quiso realmente frenarlo) al verlo marchar supo que este niño era la esperanza de la humanidad y que nada lo detendría, sólo podía rogar a los dioses que lo protejan y lo guíen en su camino.

Kakashi por su lado estuvo en el frente de la batalla y aunque a veces la fuerza no lo ayudaba su convicción le daba un propósito.

Proteger a Naruto era su máxima prioridad y a eso se dedicaría frente a Madara Uchiha.

Aunque su mundo se agitó al ver a Obito Uchiha!

Una especie de posesión hacia él lo había estado poniendo incómodo.

Pero claro en medio de una gran batalla uno no puede estar pensando en que tu enemigo tiene una clara atracción hacia tí.

Gai estaba junto a él y al principio había creído que se debía a su amigo está nota de posesión en el ambiente.

Naruto tenía una aura protectora digna de un alfa dominante pero no se debía a él esa incomodidad que sentía en su interior.

Claro que en el momento en el que esa máscara dejó de cubrir el rostro de su enemigo y pudo ver claramente que Obito Uchiha estaba frente a él supo que el dominio venía de él.

Un aura dominante los obligó a ponerse rígidos a Gai y Naruto ya que eran alfas y responden de la misma manera… pero él no dejaba de sentir una sumisión que le dolía en las entrañas.

El resto de la pelea se la paso en una confusión extraordinaria que no lo dejaba moverse. La culpa y la angustia lo invade y le duele pensar que los recuerdos de sus fallas estaban para echarle en cara la horrible realidad de ser el responsable de la muerte de Rin.

Obito no le hace las cosas fáciles haciendo que se hunda más en su miseria y lo ataca por ese lado.

Es Gai quien lo hace reaccionar, recordándole a Iruka y haciendo que note que su alumno iba a por todas frente a su enemigo y es ahí cuando el sentimiento de protección hacia Naruto lo devuelve a su modo Shinobi.

Claro que la batalla se complicó aún más y terminó entrando en kamui junto a Obito.

Grave error…

Obito aprovecha su manipulación mental para inducirlo aún más en la culpa.

Kakashi intenta hacerlo entrar en razón a como dé lugar pero en un descuido pierde el equilibrio gracias a una emboscada del alfa.

Su objetivo era claro.

Quería marcar a kakashi. Había bajado su máscara e iba a morderlo cuando la revelación de una marca frente a él lo agitó.

Un forcejeo y la clara ira del alfa le mostraron a kakashi su intención de querer marcarlo de igual manera.

Kakashi tenía miedo de que lo consiga y evitaba a toda costa que este le gané.

Logró separarse y comenzaron a pelear en un genjutsu.

La clara agitación que tendrían se calmaría con una batalla de ese calibre.

La pelea que tuvieron a continuación fue suficiente para aliviar la ira que sentía por casi ser marcado por este alfa… por qué de haberlo hecho sin lugar a comenzaría a marcar su voluntad sobre él y su aporte en la guerra sería nulo.

El enfrentamiento terminó con victoria para el Omega… pero la batalla continuaba.

A kakashi le costó salir de la dimensión en la que estaba porque su cabeza lo llevó a considerar muchos pensamientos.

La lealtad a Iruka y la necesidad de proteger a Naruto, pese a saber que era Naruto quien lo protegía le estaban ganando y se metió a la realidad sólo para terminar con la vida de Obito.

Su Sensei lo detuvo y sintió una punzada en el corazón al hacerlo.

El mundo entró en el tsukuyomi infinito y el interior de kakashi se sacudió al pensar en Iruka. Su alfa estaba atrapado entre las ramas del árbol y sabía que si no lograban vencer a Kaguya Iruka moriría.

Obito despertó para ayudar y noto un arrepentimiento de su parte por haber querido apropiarse de él.

Inmediatamente kakashi lo perdono y agradeció su ayuda… pese a perder a su amigo, sabía que este se fue en paz a pasar la otra vida junto con Rin.

Su corazón se partió en dos al ver que Sasuke y Naruto pelean y aunque apreciaba a Sasuke por sus días bajo su cargo, no esperaba que este obtuviera la victoria.

Agotado y sin chakra llegó solo para ver que su batalla había terminado y que ambos habían perdido un brazo en esa inmensurable pelea.

Volver a la aldea después de largos días de debate y reconocimiento de cuerpos… contabilizar las bajas y muchas disputas políticas fue un alivio.

De camino Tsunade afirmó no poder continuar con el cargo de Hokage, preparando a kakashi mentalmente para que asuma ese puesto al menos hasta que Naruto esté debidamente preparado para el cargo.

Volver y ver a Iruka logró que la felicidad en su pecho sea tan inmensa y se alegrará de haber sobrevivido para volver a él. Se propuso asumir el cargo y solo dejar pasar poco tiempo antes de que cualquier otro alfa quiera atreverse a mirarlo con la intención de poseerlo.

Gracias al Raikage ahora el mundo sabía que el único alfa para él era Iruka Umino.

************ Fin de flash back ********

Y a casi un año y medio de haber asumido como Rokudaime, se encontraba agotado por haber dado a luz…

El sudor bajaba por su frente y el agotamiento y el dolor fueron olvidados en el momento en el que escuchó el llanto de su bebé.

Instantáneamente sintió la necesidad de abrazar y acunar a su bebé.

El deseo de verlo era inmenso.

_ ¡Es una niña!

Exclamó Tsunade e involuntarias lágrimas cayeron del rostro del peli plata.

Una niña! Era increíble, Iruka tenía razón…

Después de pensarlo y en voz alta recitar las medidas y el peso la envolvieron en una manta y se la dieron a kakashi.

La pequeña había estado llorando todo el tiempo incluso cuando estaba en brazos de su progenitor!

Iruka atino a acariciar su cabecita y tan emocionado como estaba le dió la bienvenida

_ hola Keiko… bienvenida a nuestra familia hija! ( Le dió un beso a kakashi) gracias amor, lo haz hecho increíble!

La niña dejó de llorar al escuchar la voz de Iruka y abrió los ojos buscándolo. Kakashi rió ante eso y la acercó a su rostro y la besó. Estaba encantado con ella, era de tez blanca y cabello tan plateado como el de él pero el color de ojos era el hermoso café de Iruka.

Estaba completamente agotado pero sentía la fuerza en el para sostener a su bebé y seguir besándola.

Tsunade miraba Feliz la escena y fue testigo de cómo Iruka comenzó a rodear a su familia con su aroma protector.

Este era el motivo por lo cual lo mejor era que el padre esté presente en el nacimiento de su hijo.

Ahora su bebé tiene la clasificación de ambos aromas y está completamente seguro con ellos.

Iruka tomó en brazos a Keiko y comenzó a acurrucarla… estaba extasiado de tenerla y solo la soltó cuando Tsunade lo obligó a que se la dé a kakashi para que la alimente.

La niña fue completamente bienvenida en la aldea y siempre estuvo rodeada de afecto y protección.

Kakashi se pasó todo su mandato como Hokage criando a su hija feliz!

Había clasificado su tiempo y era agradecido de tener que salir de la aldea solo cuando tenía reuniones entre kages.

Le cedió el puesto de Hokage a Naruto cuando su hija tenía doce años y claro durante todo ese tiempo la había criado no solo a ella si no también a su pequeño hermano de solo cinco años…

Ryosuke ciertamente no había sido planeado pero por supuesto fue tan bienvenido como su hermana mayor.

El niño era prácticamente la imagen de Iruka con la diferencia de tener el color de ojos de kakashi.

Keiko siempre buscaba ser el centro de atención de la familia logrando meterse en líos y siempre era salvada por Kakashi y los niken de merecer algún castigo.

Aun así la niña aprendió a ser correcta y educada gracias a la persistencia de Iruka. Quien siempre le inculcó valores y buena educación.

Kakashi nunca se considero muy bueno con esos temas por lo que se encargó más que nada en la formación de la niña, y aunque ella era todo un prodigio jamás dejó que perdiera su infancia sólo porque era una excelente ninja.

Aunque a sus doce años ya era chunin solo había sido genin desde los diez…

Su hermano está recibiendo más o menos la misma crianza, solo que Keiko aportaba mucho de ella para que sea más pícaro y se metían en líos a menudo gracias a la mayor.

Kakashi le recordaba a Iruka que él mismo había sido de los bromistas de la aldea por lo que no podía esperar otra cosa de sus hijos, después de todo la sangre llama.

Y aunque kakashi se había acostumbrado a vivir sin inhibidores todavía le costaba aceptar esas sugerencias que venían de su omega internó.

Por qué ahora que veía a Iruka jugando con sus hijos y los niken en el patio de su casa deseaba de corazón darle a ese hermoso alfa otro hijo…

_ qué sucede amor?_ pregunto Iruka abrazando por detrás al peli plata sorprendiendo lo en el proceso.

_ nada… solo estaba recordando nuestras vidas, y pensando en todo lo que pasamos para poder llegar a este punto.

Iruka se sentó en el suelo y le hizo una seña para que se siente junto a él.

Kakashi gustoso lo hizo y ambos observaban como Keiko instruyó a Ryosuke para que camina sobre los árboles.

Los niken se aseguraban de estar junto al niño en caso de que este cayera.

_ hace más de treinta años que estamos juntos… dudo que estés recordando todo.

Le dijo besando su cuello.

Kakashi rió ante eso.

_ no… en realidad pensaba que deseo darte otro hijo…

Le confesó arrimandose junto a Iruka.

Este río con ganas.

_ creí que habías prometió no tener más hijos… por eso del parto…

_ Mah, no pasa nada. En realidad eso no es nada si lo comparo con estos momentos de felicidad.

Iruka entendía a qué se refería. El estar juntos les costó mucho trabajo. Y desde que eran padres todo había resultado ser más llevadero y la rutina familiar los había hecho más felices.

Ambos sonreían tranquilos, el pasado ya no tenía lugar, el futuro era incierto por lo que disfrutar del presente era sin duda lo mejor que les podía pasar.


End file.
